How To Save A Life
by Spiggi
Summary: Lunkhead basketball boy Chad Danforth was always seen as the playful sidekick now when the gloves come off can he stand alone and let the world see him or will he need a little help from some friends...will they stand with him is the question. UPDATED!
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer:** I am completely bored with typing my other stories and I was hoping this would give me the pep I so dearly need to continue. I was inspired by a song so bare with me.

* * *

**People only thought happy endings were for children...**

"_No baby...you have to keep your eyes closed," Taylor scolded playfully as she readjusted the blindfold._

"_Tay I can't see where I'm going...plus this is stupid," Chad whines and attempts to remove the blindfold but ends up having his hand smacked away._

"_Surprise Chad...happy birthday," a bunch of gleeful teenagers bellow at the surprised yet excited Chad._

**Real life can't be perfect...**

_Chad twiddled his thumbs nervously as he sat in the sterile examination room. His mother griped his hand when the doctor returned baring a grim expression._

**Soon we learn what kinds of skeletons haunt our closets...**

"_Does this mean I'm going to die?" Chad whispered from the passenger seat. _

"_As long as you follow the doctor's orders until the operation then you should be fine," his mother soothed as she wiped away a tear._

"_What about dad if he doesn't see me play he'll flip out," Chad shuddered._

"_We'll work out something...but I'm not making any promises," his mother answered with her eyes narrowed._

**We fair better when no one can see our scars...**

"_Chad, do you want us to come over so we can work on the project?" _

"_No...um...man how about the library...five good for you guys," Chad stuttered as he rushed away from Jason and Taylor._

**We suffer silently knowing there is no light at the end of the tunnel...**

_Falling into a stall Chad immediately begins to cough up blood into the toilet. His head was ringing as his insides churned but never the less he had a game to finish. _

**We die slowing when everyone leaves and our world falls apart...**

_Everyone looked coldly at Chad after he flung Gabriella to the ground. Troy completely snapped and jumped Chad in an attempt to beat the life out of his so called best friend. Chad laid on the ground no one made move to help him because this time he had gone too far._

**But it is when our true colors shine that the ones who love us the most step up to the challenge...**

_Chad's body jerked before he heaved up a quart of blood on his opponents jersey then collapsed to the ground in a heap. The pandemonium that had once engulfed the gym settled with the blood curdling screams coming from some Wild Cat cheerleaders. No one moved shocked at what had happened except for Coach Bolton and Taylor._

**Everyone has to go back to the basics to learn how to save a life...**

"_Oh God I feel absolutely terrible for what's happening to him...why didn't he say anything," Sharpay cried into Zeke's shirt._

"_When have you ever known him to say anything he's too proud," Taylor whispered._

"_This is our fault we treated him the worst when he needed us the most," Gabi said solemnly._

"_No it's not your fault its Taylor's and now he's going to die because of her," Jason seethed through clenched teeth._

* * *

**Well that's the trailer it came to me in the car when we were coming from the movies.**


	2. Picture Not So Perfect

**Disclaimer:** Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it.

* * *

It's been almost nine months since the three way basketball championship, Scholastic Decathlon, and the callbacks win and surprisingly the once enemies are now inseparable; the once friends something more. When the practices for the musical were in full swing Gabriella and Sharpay ended up spending more time together then anyone expected. Sharpay even arranged for Gabriella and Kelsi to sleep over her house so they could rehearse and more importantly gossip. Gabriella was surprised to find that Sharpay wasn't such a bitch after all. The three became an almost Charlie's Angels montage even after the musical had ended. The only person who had a slight problem with this was Taylor who would throw nasty glares at them when they would group together with the boys leaving her out. It seemed like she was alone for the rest of the school year. 

Chad was the sole person who truly noticed what she was going through and made a conscious effort to include her. Soon they began to hang out before, during and after school, and on the weekends, they became each others best friends. That sparked the attention of everyone else in the group when Chad kept leaving to be with Taylor and they also noticed how much they were leaving her out. Feeling like a complete asshole Gabriella thought of a way to get back into Taylor's good graces; lucky for her a certain birthday was coming. With the plans in works she Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan teamed up with Chad to give Taylor a birthday she would never forget. They took her go-cart racing, to laser tag, Red Lobster then a movie. She shed tears of joy as the waiter snapped pictures of them at dinner. She was surrounded by all her friends and more gifts that could fit in both cars. What was even more special was Chad's gift to her. He gave her a pair of brand new Jordan's that had just come out and a silver charm bracelet. After everything was said and done Chad had given her the best gift of all...a kiss. Since then everything has been on the up and up for the group and to the outside world not even hell fire could tear them apart. Now it's a new day and a new school year to match.

Lying in his bed rather peacefully Chad had his eyes closed but he was far from sleep. It had been almost two months since he had seen most of his friends on a count of he was at a basketball camp. He had set his alarm clock almost two hours early which would be quite a feat for him during the regular school year. As the alarm clock blared he popped up out of his bed in excitement. Chad then went to his conjoined bathroom to shower and get ready. Fifteen minutes later Chad stepped out of the shower glistening **(A.N: Now everyone just imagine Corbin's sexy self glistening naked...damn!) **he shivered a bit then put a towel around his waist. **(pout)** He went to the mirror and stared at himself waiting for the fog to clear. Studying himself Chad hadn't changed much over the summer he looked relatively the same. But he had to admit that he was looking straight diesel if he did say so himself. His entire body was ripped from basketball and boxing a new pastime that he had picked up.

The boy barely had to flex, he definitely improved over the summer. Oiling up his body with baby oil Chad began to get dressed for the day. In the end he decided to wear a black Rocawear Champion Short Sleeve Polo and olive colored cargo kaki shorts. Spraying on some AXE Voodoo for the final effect he moved from his bathroom to his walk in closet to find some shoes. Putting on his black and blue Jordan Melo M3 he smiled knowing he was ready. Grabbing his notebook pen and wallet he moved downstairs to the kitchen. He didn't have to worry about waking anyone because his dad stayed away and his mom only used the house as a pit stop. He was glad that they weren't in attendance because it seemed like every time they were home it...it just wasn't good.

Shaking off his thoughts he went to the fridge and grabbed the waffles, eggs, bacon and orange juice. Heating up the stove he was in business and twenty minutes later he was at the counter inhaling the contents on the plate.

"Slow down the food isn't going anywhere?" A deep voice froze Chad in the place.

"You getting ready to go to school?" Chad raised his eyes slightly and nodded at the man in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

The man stalked closer to Chad as if he were a vulture circling his prey. Chad immediately tensed up stared intensely at his food waiting for the unavoidable to happen to him. The man grabbed Chad by his chin and forced him to look up and look at his cold unforgiving face. The man was a tanned faced man with a head full of dark locks and a thick beard. The worst feature of this man was not his malicious smirk or broad shoulders, but his cold dead eyes. Chad felt as if his soul was being sucked out from a mere glance so he quickly pulled away and dumped his stuff in the sink. Breathing extremely hard now he made sure he had everything and moved to the door.

"Forgetting something," the man mocked as Chad turned to see that he had his keys dangling from his hand.

"Give me my fucking keys Trevor," he growled out of frustration.

"Now young man...that is no kind of language to be using," he jeered shoving Chad.

Chad glared at Trevor menacingly as he geared up to hit him, but something came in the way. Yes he and Trevor were the same height but he outweighed him by at least a hundred and ten pounds.

"You got some frog in you Chad...dying to leap boy." Trevor smirked knowing Chad wasn't dumb enough to hit him.

"What are you doing here?" Chad said accentuating each word.

"Though it isn't any of your business your pops is going to be out of town for longer then he expected so he wanted me to drop in and check on you and your mom."

'Probably bone her too,' Chad thought bitterly. "What else cause that shit you just said could have been done over the phone?"

"Don't let your mouth write a check your body can't cash! If your nosey ass must know wanted to make sure ya'll were financially secure since he doesn't when he's really coming home."

"So he probably won't be coming back for a while," Chad inquired a little more hopeful then he meant to.

"Don't get your hopes up you know him the bastard will pop out of thin air. Anyway here," Trevor pulled out ten stacks of bills out his briefcase and handed them to Chad. "Don't spend it all in one place!" Trevor commanded sarcastically as he closed he briefcase and tossed the keys on the counter.

"Going so soon?" Chad mocked putting the money on the counter.

"Don't fret Chad...until your dad returns you'll be seeing a lot more of me," Trevor called over his shoulder walking out the door and slamming it behind him making Chad flinch slightly.

He stood there for a minute and took in everything that had happened and began to count the money. The end result was five thousand dollars causing Chad to swear profusely. Any kid in the world would give his left testicle to be in Chad's position but he knew better this kind of money came with consequences.

Grabbing a Nike bag he kept by the door he shoved all the money into it not wanting to be in that house a second longer got his keys and made like a ghost. Once he was safely in the driveway he glanced at the sprawling mansion like every other one in the neighborhood and shook his head in absolute disgust. Turning his head he noticed that wasn't the car he had been driving since Christmas. Taking a closer look at the keys he noticed they were different also.

'Son of a bitch,' he thought as he stared at his brand new sliver Mercedes Benz SLR. It had to be the sleekest on the block as if it were the ultimate diamond in the ruff. Letting out a low whistle he unlocked the car and popped the truck, all his stuff from his old car had be dump in his car most likely by Trevor. Placing the duffle bag on top he closed the truck with ease then went to get in the car. It reeked of Trevor and his musk like cologne but otherwise looked fabulous. He turned on the ignition only to hear the smooth reeve of the engine, oh how he missed his Hybrid. No longer being able to take the odor he rolled down his windows and pulled out of the driveway. He rolled past Ryan and Sharpay's house to find that they had already left. He waved to Zeke who was making a desperate attempt to get his younger siblings in the car to the daycare on time. Leaving their neighborhood he pulled down the road to Taylor's house. Bored of the silence he played with the radio until he found Fall Out Boy's new song 'This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race' he jammed to that for a little while until it went off. He smirked at what came on next Notorious B.I.G. 'More Money More Problems'.

"This isn't my life story then I don't know what is," he voiced then set back and allowed the music to take him; soon he pulled into Taylor's neighborhood.

It was nothing like his even Troy, Gabriella, and Jason who lived in an upper middle class neighborhood trumped this. Technically Taylor didn't live in what was considered a neighborhood. He looked around there was a beat up basketball court, small businesses, apartment buildings, etc. and pulled off on the dirt road making a left onto a somewhat descent looking culdesac. They were all cute one level homes spaced closely together. He pulled into her driveway and Taylor came out on cue with her aunt at the door waving her off. He honked the horn smiled and waved back in the process. Taylor's jaw dropped when she finally saw the car she did a low whistle and got in. She ran her fingers over the interior and raised one of her beautifully arched eyebrows at him.

"Don't look at me I woke up this morning and this was sitting in the driveway...with my shit dumped in the trunk."

"Must you curse Chad its so unbecoming!" She complained as he drove out the culdesac.

"Sorry babe," he pleaded poking out his lip making Taylor giggle. He came to a red light and noticed an accident up ahead and knew they would be there for a minute so he took that time to admire his beauty.

She was wearing a red, l. blue and navy blue long sleeve stripe dress shirt, mini pea coat jacket, knee length tights and white Converse. Her hair was cut into layers that rested mid back. Plus she was wearing his favorite perfume So Pink by GAP.

"You look beautiful baby," she blushed.

"Yep...our shirts are matching...honey we think just alike," Taylor cooed in his ear.

"Did you get highlights?"

"Do you like it...it was Sharpay's idea, Kelsi and Gabi only enforced it," she whispered touching her hair.

Chad leaned over and captured her lips in a long kiss then broke apart and whispered, "What do you think?"

Whitney Houston's 'I'm Your Baby Tonight' ringer went off in Taylor's lap. She sighed and retrieved the phone and answer.

"Hello...hey Kelsi...I'm good why...oh no thank you I have a ride...yeah he's right here...how did you get to school...Jason...I would have offered you a ride but when I went next door your grandmother said that you had left...anytime girl...love you too...bye!" Taylor smiled and hung up the phone.

"New phone," Chad asked wearing his signature smile.

"Yeah its one of those Verizon Chocolate phones, you know with the mp3," she said almost nonchalantly.

"What happened to the Blackberry you got for your birthday?"

"My uncle thought I needed to go into the new school year in style...I told him not to though."

Chad shook his and smirked at Taylor, even though she didn't leave in the best area she was still spoiled rotten. Both of Taylor's parents were the babies of their large families and when Taylor was born they only adored her. Then when she was about nine her mother died in a tragic accident leaving her family devastated. Nevertheless they used Taylor to feel connected to her mother. Her grandparents, aunts, uncles, and even cousins showed their love for her and chance they got. Because her father was in the military was called to go over to Iraq three years ago leaving her in the care of his sister and her husband. His family was no different from her mother's the way they lavished her as if she was the queen of the Nile. But Taylor never boasted about that she was really humble when it came to her family; that's what Chad loved most about her.

"Chad you can go now," Taylor gestured toward the road.

"Thanks babe," he said taking off down the road in the direction of East High School.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the student parking lot only to be greeted by Troy and Gabriella making out. He pulled up right next to them but neither even batted an eyelash.

"You guys are a piece of work," Chad called out making the two jump away from one another blushing.

"Um hi Chad...hey Taylor," Gabi greeted nervously.

Troy was the first to notice and voice his confusion, "Chad man what happened to the Hybrid?"

"I have no idea woke up this morning and this was parked in the driveway," he answer shrugging his shoulders.

"Must be nice...this is a sweet ride Chad," Gabi congratulated him.

'If only you knew the half of it,' Chad thought as they began to walk to the school.

In the main hallway was posted all of the homerooms for each grade level and for all A-M in one room and N-Z in another. For the juniors A-M had to go to the auditorium.

"Coach Bolton and Ms. Darbus are in the auditorium with us," Gabi said in a matter of fact tone.

"We have seven minute until the bell so let's get there," Chad said looking at his watch.

The hallway was crowded with everyone seeing their friends again but they too were in the direction of his of her own designated areas. When they reached the auditorium it was loud and filled with excitement. On the stage Darbus and Coach Bolton were stationed assigning everyone their schedules. Taylor spotted Sharpay waving them over near the front of the line because she was helping out Darbus and gave them their schedules immediately. Once everybody had been checked off they were free to talk until the bell.

"So what do your schedules look like guys?" Jason asked as he peaked over Zeke shoulder to look at his.

"I have honors English, History, Chemistry, Weight Training, Art appreciation, Drama 2, and Trig/Cal," Troy explained.

"Troy we have all the same classes except I have Health and Concert Choir," Gabi said.

"Me and Ryan have all the same classes as you Gabs," Sharpay beamed in a girly manner.

"Yep me Zeke and Troy have the exact classes except I have A.P History and I dropped Drama opting to go for Auto Mechanics." Jason

"When did you start taking Auto Mechanics?" Zeke questioned.

"Taylor and Kelsi are taking it and this is Kelsi first year and I didn't want her to be in there alone...besides the auto teacher Mr. Fergus throws the best Christmas parties according to Taylor," Jason said as all eyes switched over to Taylor.

"How long have you been taking auto cause I didn't even think you'd like cars like that," Chad asked suspiciously.

"This is my second year since I couldn't take it in ninth grade."

"Yeah but why...you never seemed like the type." Troy droned on looking for an explanation.

"I know but it was my cousin Shelly's idea so that if I need to get my car fixed and I can't do it myself the people at the actual shop won't try to cheat me because I'm a woman," she clarified thoroughly.

"Makes sense, so what are you other classes Tay," Ryan asked while comparing Zeke's to his.

"Everything I have is A.P except reg. Trig/Cal Drama 2 and dance. What about you Chad?"

"You know same old same old...no honors classes though," he said folding his paper so no one could see.

"Okay...what about electives?"

"SAT Prep, Accounting, Art," he squeaked.

Before the questions could go any further the bell rung signaling it was time for class. Chad was more that happy when he jumped up from his seat grabbing Taylor's hand. He ushered her out in a huff and then once they were in the hall gave a sigh of relief.

"Why would you lie to them like that," Taylor demanded.

"What I do take Accounting," he said looking at his schedule.

Taylor stopped and put her hands on her hips throwing him the "you know what I mean look" but he just looked away in mild guilt.

"If I told them the truth they'd laugh at me," he said embarrassed.

"Whatever Chad but don't ask me to lie for you this year," she threatened walking in the direction of her next class with Chad trailing behind.

They never saw Ryan and Sharpay standing there watching them with their mouths dropped...

* * *

**First day and there is already drama! What is with Chad's dad? How does he make all that money? Where is he? Why the new car? Why is Chad acting this way about his classes? So many questions...got one? Well the only thing to do is...**

**Review**

**REview**

**REView**

**REVIew**

**REVIEw**

**REVIEW**


	3. Musicals Hurt My Ears

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but my pimple his name is Herbie and he's fully loaded. LOL! Thanks for the reviews I love you so much!

* * *

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

Each of the students has seven **60 minutes** classes a day with **5 minutes** in-between to go to their lockers. But none of those classes are to incorporate a lunch shift. So after their fourth period there is a **free period** in which they can finish work, go to the gym, loiter etc. or in a senior's case go off school property. Now underclassmen have designated lunch shifts in which there are **three** that last only **20 minutes**. To make sure they are in the right lunch the teachers on duty check i.d.s (**the i.d. will have what shift for both days on it**) at the door. Most important **no school** on **Friday**!

Early Bell: 7:45 a.m.

Late Bell: 8:00 (**the** **seat better be warm by then!**)

1st pd: 8:00 - 9:00

2nd pd: 9:05 - 10:05

3rd pd: 10:10 - 11:10

4th pd: 11:15 - 12:15

5th pd: 12:20 - 1:20

6th pd: 1:25 - 2:25

7th pd: 2:30 - 3:30

8th pd: 3:35 - 4:45 dismissal

When I showed my friends Jazzy and Cam-Cam they said I was being pressed as shit...LOL! I agree but I just want to be thorough so no one asked any questions!

Some of you may think this is pointless stupid and waste of time but I just don't want anybody to be confused. Sorry for the hold up!

* * *

"I can't believe it's only been a week since school has started?" Gabi asked a somewhat occupied Sharpay as they entered the cafeteria. 

"Uh huh," she responded nonchalantly as they entered the lunch line.

"I really like all my classes' except math...I think Dr. Lee still thinks he's teaching at a university instead of a high school!"

"Yeah...right sure Gabi," she said almost robotically staring off into space. Gabriella who was watching her the entire time began to wonder if she was truly listening.

"I met this girl in Concert Choir and she said she knows and I was like how and then she said you had the worst fashion sense in the entire school! Then she went on to say that the only acting job you could get is on a cruise line! Do you agree?"

"Um...sure of course," she mumbled as some of the people in the line turned to stare at her.

"Shapay! Are you even listening to me, what's going on with you today?" She yelled at Sharpay as they moved through the line to get their lunches.

"Sorry Gabi I just have a lot on my mind that's all," Sharpay apologized as they paid for their lunches.

"Well come on lets find a table so we can talk about it," Gabi offered as she scoured the half crowded lunchroom for a table to sit at. Spotting the perfect one by the window she nodded toward it and allowed Sharpay to lead the way. The two sat down at the table and ate silently well more like Sharpay picked at her food while Gabriella just stared at her.

"Nice table you've got good eyes Gabi," Sharpay noted leaning back to absorb the sun.

"Lets cut the crap...tell me what's wrong," Sharpay giggled.

"Wow...I'm impressed you said crap," she mocked cutting her already square pizza into tiny squares.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Fine...have you ever wondered about Chad?" Sharpay asked putting down her utensils.

"What? No...God no...Taylor would murder me and besides I thought you and Zeke were and item now," Gabi rambled as her eyes bugged out in disbelief.

"No Gabs not in that kind of way! I mean...have you ever wondered why he isn't in any of our classes," Sharpay explained.

"Not really...he said he wasn't in honors...so he must be in the regular classes."

"I've been asking around and-

"Wait what I can't believe you...is it bothering you that much to stalk him," Gabriella exclaimed.

"That's not what I mean...I heard him and Taylor talking in the hallway on Monday and she asked him why did he lie to us," Sharpay voiced leaning in closer to Gabi.

"What did he lie about?"

"His whole schedule! Apparently the only thing he was telling the truth about was the Accounting, and that if he were to tell us everything then we would laugh at him," Sharpay exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"We're his friends if he can't trust us with the truth then who?" Gabi muttered in mild disbelief and sadness.

"Who can't trust us with the truth?" a voice boomed startling both girls.

They looked up to see Troy, Kelsi and Jason standing there wearing confused yet amused looks. Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat while Gabriella gave a nervous smile.

"Oh hey guys," Gabriella greeted as the trio sat their trays down on the table and pulled up nearby chairs except for Jason who chose to sit on the table.

Kelsi began to immediately stiff the air as if she had smelled something obtrusive. Jason cracked a wide grin and Troy almost spat out his juice while trying not to laugh. Sharpay who was visibly annoyed flipped around in her chair to glare at her, and Kelsi who had become immune to her icy stare continued to stiff the air.

"Damn it Kelsi what is it?" Sharpay snapped.

"I smell gossip...and it is strong," she said looking between Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Ha ha very funny," Gabi scoffed.

"No really we wanna know too what's going on?" Jason asked as he stuffed half his pizza in his mouth.

Sharpay took a deep breath as she prepared to give them the fast version of what they had been talking about. Over time the click had gotten use to her fast way of talking and didn't need for her to repeat.

"Wait...so do you think Chad's slow or something," Troy asked incredulously.

"I don't know what to think I mean he's obviously hiding something and I for one want to know what! Since when did we start to keep secrets," Sharpay campaigned.

"You know what; it's probably not that he's keeping secrets!" Jason exploded red faced.

"Hold on...have you ever seen him in any of our classes and besides you know what they say the Scarecrow doesn't have a brain," Sharpay mocked making the group uncomfortable.

"How can you be such a complete bitch, Chad is suppose to be your friend," Jason retorted lightening fast.

"What did you just call me you...you stupid jock!"

"He has a point Shar...I mean you can't go off making accusations without evidence...that's slander," Gabi soothed playing mediator as she rubbed Troy's wrist in an effort to keep him in check.

"Then how come I saw him in the special ed room," Sharpay blurted out without thinking.

"What?" The group yelled in unison.

"It was on Wednesday day when me and Ryan had a dentist appointment and came late to school. Well on our way to chorus we saw Chad in one of the...um...slower classes and I know for a fact he wasn't running any errands. He looked like he was taking a test...he was the only one in there," she explained as she moved her tray out of Jason's reach.

"That doesn't prove a thing Sharpay for all you know he could have been just taking a test," Troy countered harshly.

"Since when did we ever test in the Special Ed rooms what ever happened to the library," Sharpay answered smartly.

"That's the reason Chad doesn't tell us anything, as much as you're bad mouthing him," Jason defended.

"Why do you even care? Last time I checked Troy was suppose to be his best friend, not you," Sharpay countered as the group looked on as if it were an out of control tennis match.

"Friend still counts...and right now Troy isn't fitting into the best friend category!" He argued throwing a sideways glance at Troy.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean...your acting like you know something I don't," Troy accused angrily.

"You know what...maybe I do know something that you don't, oh and by the way Sharpay Chad isn't the dumb one here," he teased snatching her tray away.

"Now hold on Chad maybe a lot of things but a complete retard doesn't suit him," Kelsi interrupted while Sharpay made another unsuccessful grab at her tray.

"For all you know my boy could be a complete whiz kid," Jason said handing Sharpay her empty tray only to have it hurled back at him.

Everyone sat in total silence as they contemplated the thought of Chad the "brainless wonder" being a genius in something other than basketball. Suddenly the quiet was broken by Troy exploded with laughter as Sharpay, and even Gabi seemed to follow. Kelsi always the observer watched everyone's reactions especially Jason who sat there with a blank face. Something didn't add up, maybe he did know something the rest of them didn't.

"I mean he's not a retard," Jason spoke up over the laughter.

"Oh we know that it's just...the boy couldn't do homework to save his life and plus he's the only person I know who thinks Rocky Balboa was a real life fighter," Troy assumed.

"Chad's just special," Sharpay cooed trying to calm herself down.

Gabi burst into a fit of giggles as the group looked at her in mild worry as if she had lost it.

"What so funny," Kelsi asked.

"This is amazing...Chad isn't even here and the conversation still manages to be about him," she explained, the group nodded in agreement and chuckled.

Soon after it was time to dump their trays and head out of the cafeteria for the third lunch shift to begin...

* * *

Traylor hummed softly with her mp3 as she skipped down the hall to lunch. She had left her purse and Chad's jacket in her locker, because he lent it to her that morning. It was his lettermen jacket and she knew how important it was to him. She found herself having to stop at the railings a couple of times to rest her legs. That was the price any student at East High paid because it was the third largest high school on the west coast. She sighed happily because she only had to go down one more set of stairs and a hallway then she was home free. 

"Hey Tay," a dark voice roared from behind him.

Taylor stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the person knowing exactly who it was, her cousin. She was immediately taken back by the site of the entire varsity soccer team flanking him. His face held a sinister glare as he advanced stealthily toward her. Taylor stood he ground but nevertheless he continued to approach her.

"Taylor, fancy meeting you here," he fumed as he got within an arms length of her.

"Wish I could say the same about you Donnie," she countered looking up at him.

"Very funny...mom said dad got you a new cell. Let me see it," he ordered snatching in away.

"Hey give it back," she demanded pushing at him weakly only to be shoved on the floor. Donnie proceeded to use his large foot to crush her small hand. She yipped and clawed at his shoe but he didn't budge.

"Damn this is a nice phone...they wouldn't get it for me! I've had my broke ass phone for almost three years now and you can guess my reaction when my own parents told me they bought you a new phone. Oh, here's the kicker because when I inquired when I would receive my own they said I had to buy it! I'm their son and they treat the charity case better than me," he hissed as he applied more pressure to her hand.

"I'm sorry listen you can have the stupid phone just get off," she cried and pained shot through her arm upon hearing the unmistakable sound of bone crushing.

"Good...you see boys I don't even have to ask," Donnie joked as he turned his head to his crew that looked at him confident of actions except for one.

He lifted his foot off of her hand allowing Taylor to mend her wounds. A toothy grin spread across his face as he shoved 'his' new phone into his jacket pocket. But something red caught his eye as he bent down to pick up a red lettermen's jacket._ Varsity_

"Well...well...well I wonder who this could belong to," Donnie said sarcastically picking up the jacket.

Taylor's eyes got as wide as saucers when he grasped the jacket. Forgetting about her battered hand she pulled her self up off the ground and snatched the jacket from him. Putting her arms through the sleeves she felt as if her confidence had been boasted and nothing could touch her. Taylor felt safe almost as if Chad were there to protect her from her crude cousin. Tucking her clutch purse deep inside the pockets of the jacket she prepared for battle.

"Looks like she's got some fight in her boys!"

"Donnie you can have the stupid phone I'll get another at a drop of a dime but this jacket is more important to me then your ego and constant beatings will ever be," she scoffed confidently.

"What did you just say," he inquired as his hands clenched into a fist.

"I didn't think it could happen but you're officially deaf as you are dumb. I knew all those balls you take to head would leave you somewhat blight but I didn't know they would leave you with a permanent mental descent," Taylor attacked with the rapid fire comment.

"Fine I don't want that faggot's jacket anyhow!" Donnie shouted as more students began to flood the hallway no longer oblivious to the mounting tension, with Ryan being one of those.

"Don't be jealous because he has more girls flocking after him then the day is long when you can't even get a girl to do a double take on your tacky no style having pimple face self," she challenged as the hallway filled with a collection of giggles and snickers.

"I for one have never seen a boy with three watches...and he sure enough has an unhealthy obsession with _Charlie's Angels_," Donnie yelled trying to salvage some form of his manhood.

"The only reason he even has three watches is because they time from three different time zones but I guess you wouldn't know seeing as you can't count that high! By the way it's better for a man to be obsessed with _Charlie's Angels_ rather than _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy_...right Donnie," Taylor shot making another fatal blow to his ego.

"Well...uh...oh...what about his hair the most girly thing about him," Donnie stuttered making a weak comeback.

"Chad Danforth has the sexist hair in this entire school...matter of fact he's the reason the jerry curl is coming back in style. Don't hate because you can't have his drop dead gorgeous body, blinding smile, stunning hair, and a million times better package then you will ever have," she executed with her voice leaking venom.

Donnie stood there flabbergasted that Taylor had embarrassed him to that extent; people were laughing and pointing in his face showing their blatant amusement at his expense. Yes, he had put himself in that situation but he had expected to divide and conquer not be laid out by an opponent half his size. Now not only did his boys see him get chumped by his "loser ass cousin" but so did a quarter of the school and at East High it wouldn't take long for shit to get around. He quickly grabbed Taylor by her arm and slammed her against one of the lockers. Holding her in place with one of his forearms he prepared to strike with his backhand.

"Hey, let her go," a strong voice broke through.

Donnie turned around to see Ryan standing behind him then side stepping in between the two.

"What do you want butt muncher...this is between me and my cousin," Donnie screamed at the fearful Ryan.

"If you don't let her go it will be between you and the science club, drama club, and both j.v. and varsity basketball players! Do the math...if you can, whose odds are better," Ryan countered with ease.

"Oh really...well in that case," Donnie said before slamming his fist into Ryan's face. Ryan immediately crumpled to the ground leaving Taylor to fend for herself.

Donnie smirked as he removed his jacket and dropped it carelessly to the ground he flexed his muscles briefly as he prepared to strike. Thinking quick Taylor moved closer kneeing him in the groin then grabbed his shoulders and made brutal connection with his face. Seeing her opportunity she pulled Ryan up and began to flee the scene. Donnie hocked his arms around her waist pulling her to the ground Taylor squirmed under him with no avail. Some of the male students who had been watching assisted Ryan while the others attempted to pull Donnie off of his cousin with no avail. Taylor twisted her head around as Donnie attempted to squeeze the life out of her and bit him hard in the neck. He screamed like a girl as tears flooded his eyes making him loosen his grip. Taylor felt a boy pull her from off the ground and behind his large form in an attempt to protect her. Donnie's eyes now smoldered with a fiery anger charged the boy knocking him away so he was face to face with Taylor. Ryan who was still woozy from the hit could do nothing but watch as his friend helplessly and hope Chad would go Rambo on his ass when he found out.

Reeling his fist back once more as he prepared to hit her something stopped him and he turned to find the dirty blond headed skater dude holding his fist with his entire clique flanking him.

"What in the world is going on here?" A powerful voice boomed belonging to principal Matsui who had a very disapproving look on his face.

"Mr. Evans, Ms. Mckensie, and Mr. Smack in my office immediately...the rest of you disperse before I throw you all in detention," he ordered loudly causing everyone to scatter.

Taylor slung Ryan's arm around her shoulder and kissed him on the cheek as to say 'thank you' for taking the hit. Together they hobbled to the dean's office with Donnie following them and waited for the outcome. The hall was now empty except for a red jacket, all that could be heard was the clicking of high heels that that rested at the jacket...

* * *

**That was exciting I always wondered what it would be like for Chad to fight for Taylor or the whole group for that matter. I feel a war coming on and it isn't pretty.**

**Review**

**REview**

**REView**

**REVIew**

**REVIEw**

**REVIEW**


	4. Secrets Best Kept a Secret

**Disclaimer:** Thank you guys for all the reviews it means the world to me that my story has had more than 5 reviews by which declared me the winner of this on going bet I've had with my friends. Keep this up and I might have enough to get the new Fall Out Boy cd Infinity on High...which comes out Feb. 6!

**I CHANGED DONNIE'S LAST NAME TO MACKEY!!!!**

* * *

The saying news travels fast has a brand new meaning where as at any old high school people would find out about a fight thirty minutes to an hour later but at East High electronics has taken over the whole word of mouth concept. Within five minutes that the trio had been escorted to the principal's office nearly seventy five percent of the school had heard about the incident...well some version of what had happened. By the end of fourth lunch the entire school knew teachers included, but for some reason the facts were all misconstrued. 

Between text messages, phone calls, instant messages, and plain old word of mouth most solid story going around was Donnie was picking on Ryan because of his sexuality, he and his soccer team cronies followed him down the hallway when Donnie stole his hat. Ryan retaliated by snatching the hat back and spiting in his face. Donnie slammed him into a locker and cursed him and his "fag germs" when Taylor came out from behind and stepped between the two. Donnie pushed her out the way so his fist could level Ryan to the ground; he and Taylor argued until principal Matsui came to break it up.

Because Mr. Grayson who teaches Trig/Cal had been absent for the third time that week the class had been shoved in the library where Ms. Falsetto could play babysitter. Nonetheless the group could care less about where they were or who they were with because they were concerned about was remaining huddled at the corner table whispering secret away from prying ears.

"Spill it Shar...did you talk to Ryan or what?" Gabi whispered as she Troy, Jason, Kelsi and Sharpay were huddled over the table.

"No called his cell and it was off and when I called the house my mom said that my dad took Ryan and Taylor to the country club to relax...she sounded pissed about she verdict says that they and Taylor's relatives are going to the school board tomorrow!"

"What did they get and how bad was it," Troy asked speedily.

"I don't know she kept rambling about how sports players are always above the law! I totally agree with her because its completely barbaric when cavemen always getting their way...I mean if we all lived above the law then-" Sharpay rambled on until Troy put his hand over her mouth.

"OMG...Sharpay shut up," Jason exclaimed as Sharpay swatted away Troy's hand sending her signature glare at the group.

"Well as of right now until we talk to either of Taylor or Ryan all we have to go on is what everyone else is saying. But it just doesn't fit cause Rye wouldn't just spit in someone's face." Gabi thought out loud as the rest of the group nodded their heads in understanding.

"Plus Donnie totally started the fight so why does he get to walk free," Kelsi asked no one in particular.

"Speaking of the devil," Zeke pointed out Donnie and one of his minions was headed right for them with a grave expression on his face.

"Long time no speak guys," Donnie greeted sparking the attention of every gossip hungry student in the room.

"Cut the crap Mackey what do you want...this can't be a social call," Troy demanded in an almost dismissive manner.

"That it isn't Troy...I came for what belongs to me," he sneered glaring at Kelsi.

"What's your problem," Jason fumed as he moved into Donnie's line of view.

Donnie held up his hands as he surveyed the table three varsity basketball players all towering over six feet and the "mountain lion" a.k.a. Sharpay didn't look like a picnic either. Backing away with a smirk on his face he decided to provoke from a safe distance.

"I want my jacket loser!"

"What if I don't have your stupid jacket," Kelsi shot stepping into view.

"Well...um...you better have or else!"

"Congratulations Mackey you have just won yourself the "Worse Comeback Ever Award" how do you feel," Sharpay hissed as the library erupted in laughter as Ms. Falsetto tried desperately to quiet them.

"Forget this I want my stuff...somebody better have it," Donnie hissed and turned on a heel to leave but bumped into Chad on his way out causing everyone to freeze even Ms. Falsetto.

"Hey...hey...Chad what's up," Chad just stood there stone faced showing Donnie he was in no mood for a conversation. Donnie cleared his throat side stepping him and leaving the library. As soon as he disappeared out the door all eyes turned to the boy he had left behind.

"Is there something you need Shawn...come sit down," Troy asked much nicer because he had never had a problem with the upperclassman who looked more like a freshman.

"Just give it back to him Sharpay," Shawn begged desperately.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she responded innocently in a British accent.

"Fine play dumb or maybe your not playing at all," Shawn said exasperated.

"Technically he never spoke a word to me he asked Kelsi so I'm in the clear as far as I'm concerned...but if he wants it back so bad then tell him next time to not send his bitch to do his dirty work," she mocked as the group stared at the two with great confusion.

"You know what, be that way but he's out for blood! If he doesn't get his jacket back then the water is only going to come down harder on Taylor," Shawn countered.

"He can have the stupid jacket but I believe what was in the jacket don't belong to him so he isn't going to get it back," she said throwing him the jacket.

Shawn's eyes widen as they made contact with Chad's they stared at each other until Sharpay broke the ice, "he has no idea but leave now and he might not catch on."

Just like Donnie but more dramatically Shawn stumbled out the room into the hallway leaving the group perplexed. Wide eyes absorbed all the drama that had just taken place ready for more so they could spread their outlandish versions faster than wildfire. Chad who had kept his eyes glued to Shawn quickly reverted his attention back to Sharpay by sitting in the empty seat next to Zeke.

"Well inquiring minds want to know," Gabriella asked as the rest of the group sent Sharpay piercing stares.

"I had heard some commotion while I was walking down the hallway and when I looked there was a crowd forming at the end of the hallway. Being who I am casually made my way over to see what could be more important than me walking down the hall. I was barely halfway there when Mr. Matsui busted through the crowd and made everybody leave. Like a bunch of cockroaches they scattered almost knocking me down and can you believe one of those skaters bumped into me...like ugh! As I was saying after he did that I managed to catch a glimpse of distinctive blond hair that I know from anywhere but by the time I managed to make the scene the halls were clear. I discovered a really cool letterman's jacket...but it didn't have as much personality as yours Zeke! Well as soon as I picked it up that Shawn boy came back but bailed when he saw me...punk. I went the pockets and found the cute new chocolate phone...I'm so jealous I think I'll keep it," Sharpay exclaimed in one of her over the top animated stories.

Chad who had been drumming fingers on the table staring off in space as like the rest of the group except for Zeke who was adamantly listening gasped and banged lightly on the alerting the group.

"What is it...other tall person?" She said sarcastically.

"Let me see the phone...I think it belongs to Taylor she had one this morning," Chad rambled holding out his hand.

Sharpay reluctantly handed over the phone to Chad mumbling about giving up such a cute accessory. Chad slid the top part of the phone up and went to the contacts confirming that it was Taylor's phone.

"Guess you won't be able to keep the phone after all Shar," Troy stated softly patting her shoulder.

"The coat belonged to Donnie right?" Troy nodded at Gabi's jacket.

"Yeah...so why was her phone in there?" Zeke inquired as he pulled away from Sharpay.

"And the plot thickens," Jason quoted waiting for the next turn of events.

Suddenly out of nowhere short heavyset woman appeared in the doorway, she was caramel colored with brown thick shoulder length hair. Her bright eyes scanned the room with an almost permanent smile etched on her face. Not that it could have been possible but her face brighten when her gaze landed on Chad who sunk into his chair knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Her name was Mrs. Williams and for some reason has had Chad pegged since his freshman year ever since he took some "stupid diagnostic test" which in his opinion meant nothing at all just a waste of time...but Mrs. Williams seemed to think otherwise. She was the guidance counselor at East High and one of the most favored faculties. All the students seemed to confine their darkest secrets to her, things that only God and that person had known; the secrets Mrs. Williams knew could fill stadiums.

"Chad I have been looking all over for you...Professor Green and Dr. Riley are here to administer your exam but they won't be ready for another fifteen minutes so you have time to talk to your friends. Oh and your scores from last time are here and I've already seen them your getting better but just remember you have to take the test in my office and please don't let us have to track you down like last time," Mrs. Williams droned on before making a curt exit but not before stopping to talk to some of the other students. Leaving the group once again in a state of confusion but in a weird twist of fate Chad had all the answers.

"That wasn't something you see everyday," Gabriella stated incredulously.

Chad sat there with his eyes wide with the envelope dangled between his fingers. Before anyone could even get a word out Chad jumped to his feet grabbing his bag from the floor.

"Chad what's wrong with you?"

"Listen Troy, I'll call you later we'll all meet up some place," Chad rambled as he prepared to leave.

"Chad wait," Gabriella called out but it was too late because he had fled the room leaving nothing but a white envelop.

"What the hell was that, I mean he was fine until Mrs. Williams came over babbling about some stupid test," Sharpay said picking up the envelop preparing to rip it open.

"Sharpay that's not yours," Kelsi panicked with no avail.

"So what's stopped me from doing that before?"

"Chad's suppose to be your friend muffin and don't you think he'd be a little upset by all this," Zeke coaxed in a convincing manner.

"Chad's Chad...he'll get over it eventually," she huffed as she pulled out the paper contents.

"All this time I thought Cruella Di Ville was a bitch," Troy joked slapping hands with Jason earning a glare from both Zeke and Gabriella.

"Sharpay if you do this then I want no part of it," Gabriella whispered.

Sharpay snorted and rolled her eyes at Gabriella's comment and continued to sort through the papers skimming over the text in an effort to figure out what they meant. One piece caught her attention as she took the time to fully read its criteria; then let out a gasp.

"Sharpay what did it say," Gabriella begged in a needed manner.

"Thought you wanted no part in this," Sharpay pointed out putting all the documents back into the envelop and then slipped that into her pink purse.

"Sharpay what are you doing," Jason, Kelsi, and Troy said in unison.

"Listen...I should have never opened Chad's stuff in the first place because its really none of my business...or yours for that matter. He is going to be severely pissed when he finds out but I think he won't be so mad if I'm the only one who knows."

"Knows what? Sharpay we're he's friends too let us in on your new secret...because we all know **you** can't keep a secret," Jason chimed in.

"All this time I mean he should have told someone...Taylor! That's what she meant by her not covering for him this year but-

"Shar...sweetie you can't have these side bar conversations when no one knows what your talking about," Gabi interrupted putting her hand over Sharpay's mouth.

"Fine...but you guys have got to swear on everything that is East Wildcat and Broadway worthy that you won't tell a soul," Sharpay whispered pulling the envelop from out her purse.

"We swear now give us the good," Kelsi demanded as everyone leaned in closer to Sharpay for the shock of their lives...

* * *

**Zeke's POV**

I look around the table at everyone's reactions ten minutes later and we are all thinking the same thing...What the fuck? Chad's best kept secret lay in shambles in the middle of the table we sit there in deep guarded thought. I know we all have our secrets but that was not what I expected...I mean Chad fit the profile for one of those type of people. Then again who am I to talk Mr. Martha Stewart himself?

From the moment I met Chad in the sixth grade it seemed like his endorphins had been kicked into high gear and he was on a constant sugar high. Nobody could control him until his friend Troy had confined in me that Chad had forgotten to take his medication who with the efforts of myself a dark haired boy who I later on learned was Jason was able to coax him into a game of basketball. During that game I found three good friends that shared a common interest, but I never thought about how different we were.

Chad was relentless in wanting us to be a unit together on every single thing and that were should agree on everything. Deep down I always knew we were different; Troy always loved to hum when Chad wasn't around, Jason with his love of History that he kept hidden and myself the Michael Jordan of Stove Top. After all this time we weren't hiding from him it was the other way around, he had the sheets over our eyes...

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

I thought it was Troy and Gabi all this time who were breaking the status quo when really it was Chad all this time! If the rest of the school knew about this he would be toast. I mean even though I don't know Chad as well as I would like to its about time I give him a chance.

Now he's human because before I thought he was just some stuck up over the top, sports crazed, self absorbed proclaimed king of the East Wildcats. Wow! I just totally described myself except for the whole sport crazed part but maybe me and Chad do have something in common. I hope Kelsi scooped up his papers because she was the last person I saw before leaving to see my Ryan...

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Everybody else seem to be shaking out of their thoughts as they started on the actually math assignment left for us by professor Lee who wasn't here and gave us a butt load of work but its good we have Friday, and Sunday to do this. Most likely everybody is going to bust their asses tonight to get this done cause the annual fair is tomorrow and every body from East High Wildcats to West High Knights are going to be there. But for some reason I can't stop thinking about what just happened...damn you Sharpay!

Never in my entire life have I ever been shocked by Chad and I've known him since the second grade when my family moved next door to Troy my first friend in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Now lets not get it twisted Chad wasn't my friend until the summer of fifth grade. I had never met anyone like him at the age of seven when he made he eat an entire mud pie during recess then put a flaming bag of poop on my door step in the third grade. Let me not forget about the time when he ran over my turtle in the fourth grade but it was the fifth grade when I found that under his ruff...and I do mean ruff exterior there was a human. He saved my life that summer I can't let him down now...

* * *

**Kelsi's POV**

Somebody finally did it...and it was Chad who did the impossible. He outdid Sharpay! Thought I was going to have to wait for the ten year reunion for that to happen but I have been blessed for it to happen now. Thank goodness the bell rung because everyone jumped from their seats and almost bolted for freedom. With promises to meet up at The Connection later at 6 p.m. sticking Troy with the best friend obligation of calling up Chad and letting him know what's up but for some reason I don't think he's going to do it.

I never thought of Chad as the Don or the Godfather because that was more of Troy's area of expertise maybe because he had more finesse. Chad has two personalities and they are Comicview Chad and Scarface Chad; both are a force to be reckoned with when not dealt with care.

But if I have to say one thing about Chad even though I knew he didn't care he learned my name. He called me "small person" for three months until on day we were over Gabi's house watching That's 70's Show when he finally figured it out for himself. He calls me Kelso but at first it got on my nerves now I don't mind. I wonder if someone picked up Chad's info cause the only one left was Sharpay...

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I basically ran to my car with Gabi trekking behind me in a dotting girlfriend fashion. My dad wanted me to stop by the house and say hi to my mom before I take my ass anywhere tonight. But I think I'll just drop Gabi off and kick it at home tonight and do my homework...eh no! There is no way in the world I'll be able to concentrate on this shit when this shit storm is coming. I can feel it...I know that something bad is going to happen but hey that's life.

Deep down I always knew there was something way off about Chad but I just played it off as his A.D.H.D. but now I know its more than that. What do you do when you know your man's world is about to crumble? Maybe Chad will explain this shit to us cause I'm clueless. Then again I don't want to; facing down your best friend is not something to be taken lightly...

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

It took the Jaws of Life to pull Troy from his kitchen to his car fifteen minutes to be exact because I guess he's not man enough to face Chad. He's sitting in the passenger seat fuming because we're meeting at The Connection with Chad and Taylor in tow.

Chad Danforth is now more than a lunkhead basketball boy...Shrek said it best "I'm like an onion; I have layers." Chad is the world's largest onion with the most layers I have every seen before.

But if there is one thing I have learned from Chad it is that he will sacrifice everything for the ones he loves. He will go through the fire to protect them from anything, and anyone even themselves. He thinks he's doing what's best but a lot of the time he takes the leap without looking at the fall and that's why he and Taylor click so well.

The two of them are selfless enough to put their dreams on the back burner just to make sure that the people around lived in the lime light. If there is one thing I know I bet Taylor knew about this all along...

* * *

**No One's POV**

Chad and Taylor sit in one of the parking spaces at the Dairy Queen across the street from The Connection. They giggle in playful banter as they feed one another ice cream while waiting for everyone to arrive. Taylor can sense his apprehension for going in the building every time his eyes darted over there.

"Baby what's one your mind?" She cooed turning his chin toward her.

"They know," he stated plainly with a sigh.

"I don't understand...who knows what?"

"They know about me and my disorders...they found out about the test," Chad confessed as Taylor furled her eyebrows.

"You told them," she exclaimed incredulously.

"No, Mrs. Williams came in running her mouth gave me my last test scores and it all went down hill from there. When I left to take my test I realized I had left my old ones but it was too late to go back. After the bell rung I went back to the library and there was no envelop...nothing so one of them has to have it!"

"So they have your stuff but their our friends and they wouldn't disrespect you by invading your privacy," Taylor reasoned.

"They wouldn't but I have a feeling Sharpay did and you know she would because all show dogs have to perform," He said in a teasing manner that surprised Taylor. "Besides every time I saw one of them bastards in the hallway they wouldn't even look me in the eye...oh and Kelso was a dead give away when she said, '_its nothing to be ashamed of_,' before running off."

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later," she sighed as he started the engine.

"I guess your right...the guests of honor are starting to arrive so," Taylor giggled as he pulled out of the parking space.

"You guess?"

"Oh whatever, face the music with me, huh?" She nodded and kissed his cheek...

* * *

Sitting his bedroom reading over the documents he had found a smile spread across his features making it feel like he had struck gold. One way or the other he was going to have his way and if Chad Danforth had to go down by his hand then so be it. 

"Chad Danforth Math and Science Prodigy to Illiterate Wildcat Basketball Case," A deep voice roared as he sat continued to type away on his MySpace page...

* * *

**If your intelligent you already know whose doing what and whats going to happen next because The Connection has internet...**

**It is flipping 2:30 a.m. I hope you people are happy cause I couldn't update on a count of I was in the hospital with no internet connection...FORGIVE ME! Love you guys forever!**

**Review**

**REview**

**REView**

**REVIew**

**REVIEw**

**REVIEW**


	5. A Connection to High Society

**Disclaimer:** Hi...I don't know what else to say...oh yeah I do...I don't own High School Musical because Disney does! I think at some point whoever writes under this category has to say that.

**I'M CUTTING THIS CHAPTER SHORT FOR A REASON!**

**I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO LOAD THIS CHAPTER UP SINCE SPRING BREAK BUT I ENDED UP HAVIGN TO DO IT FROM SCHOOL!**

* * *

Troy sat in the parking lot looking into The Connection with a very pissed off Gabriella sitting next to him in the driver's seat. Knowing full well everyone else had gone in Troy couldn't move. Balling her hands into a fist Gabi slammed them on the horn scaring Troy causing him to jump.

"What in the world is wrong with you?"

"You...you son lo que está equivocado donde le hace suelta es un cobarde...Mr. Big Basketball Star!" Gabi screamed in her native tongue causing Troy to duck in his seat.

**(_are what's wrong where do you come off being a coward_)**

If there is one thing to know about Gabriella it is when she went into an angry Spanish tirade you have beyond pissed her off. Troy who was in Spanish 5 could hold his own and understood most of what she was saying. At an impressive six feet five inches Troy shrank back in his seat when faced with the five foot five Gabriella.

"Troy please don't make me have to embarrass you in front of everyone...so do yourself a favor and get out of car," Gabi asked in a sugary sweet voice that made Troy cringe.

Without another word Gabriella exited the car taking the keys with her. Knowing Troy would follow she continued without stopping to look back and sure enough, she heard the door slowly open. Troy slid out slow as molasses then used his hip to close the door because his arms were crossed. Gabriella rolled her eyes but pressed the lock button on the keys. Gabi held open the door and watched as Troy sulked even slower to her. Huffing lowly when after thirty seconds he had only passed the front end of the car; she walked over to Troy taking him by the ear and dragging to the door.

"Ow...Gabi stop what are you doing that hurts," Troy whined as he had to bend and walk to prevent Gabi from ripping his ear off.

"I have to do this Troy your only prolonging the inevitable when you stall!"

Soon they made it to the door without too much more resistance on Troy's part as he opened the door and proceeded inside. The place was packed with teenagers on all three levels of The Connection. This particular hangout was the only place where East and West High students congregated without too much fuss on either part. The Connection was located downtown the more urban part of Alburquerqe right smack in the middle of East and West Alburquerqe. The main reason why the establishment was built was to create unity among the adolescence.

Before fights would break out in movie theaters, the malls, parks, fast food places, small shops, museums, the Coliseum, rec. centers schools and wherever else the adolescence of East and West Alburquerqe managed to bump heads. It wasn't until five years ago when the rivalry was really bad and a boy was stabbed to death at the annual fair. After that took place the city officials went through various measures to deescalate the violence, The Connections being one of the more successful tactics.

The Connection was a hang out by day and teen club by night, the parents didn't mind as long as the kids got along. Sure enough there was little to no complaint after the teens got to see it up close and boy were they impressed. The first level was an eatery and arcade with a stage to the right for the D.J during club nights. The second and third levels were a lounge completed with state of the art computers, wide screen television/video game consoles, couches, tables, juke box, pool tables, etc. It only took a month for the teens to get comfortable there not knowing The Connection would be a barrier breaker amongst the teens and more importantly a second home.

Troy and Gabriella navigated their way through the crowded room greeting their peers they were familiar with until they reached a glass door at the fair corner of the room almost hidden by the stairs. It was a private VIP room for those who wanted to get away from the madness. The room had to be booked in advanced in order to get use but since when do the Wildcats have to plan ahead for anything. For today the gang was using it as their own makeshift confessions room. When Troy and Gabi walked in everyone was already there looking uncomfortable except for Chad and Taylor who were sharing a basket of fries and shake.

"Hey guys took you long enough seeing as you've been sitting in the parking lot...come, sit have a fry," Chad greeting in a calm voice.

"No thanks to the fry but we will sit," Troy said as he sat on the couch with Gabriella who couldn't resist the large basket of fries positioned herself between his legs so she could have better access to the fries.

"Who wants to go first because I'm sure all of you know," Chad started.

"How do you know that we know anything," Kelsi chimes in as a dead give away.

"Well when I was on my way back to leave I passed by each one of you and none of you would look me in the eye but Kelsi you gave it away when you said '_its nothing to be ashamed of' _then hauled ass down the hall," Chad explained as all eyes were glued to Kelsi.

"What I want to know is which one of you opened it...my money is on Sharpay but then again I always like surprises." Everyone looked guilty but remained silent while Ryan who sported a black eye had his trademark 'I'm confused but so what!' expression on his face.

"Don't all speak at once," Taylor butted in with a tone that showed the gang she knew something they didn't.

"Okay it way me!"

"Sharpay I'm shocked," Chad exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Gabriella made me do it!"

"Shar... (cough)...pay...don't... (cough)...lie," Gabriella shouted in defense almost choking on her fries.

"Fine...calm down Gabi don't die...Chad the truth is when you left in a huff and dropped the envelop we got suspicious-

"No, more like she got suspicious and opened the envelop without any regard for your feelings if I might add but we told her not to," Gabi corrected Sharpay.

"Yeah and she started going through your papers then wanted to go saint and put everything back in her purse," Jason interjected devilishly.

"It didn't take much coaxing on our part to get Sharpay to squeal," Troy added.

"She started babbling like she had lost her mind," Kelsi joined in on the Sharpay bashing.

"In the end Sharpay ended up telling us everything," Zeke said last as Sharpay's jaw dropped and Chad fell out into a fit of chuckles.

"Zeke you can't do that...you're on my side!"

"Sorry babe but it was the truth," Sharpay smacked Zeke up against the head.

"O.M.G...you guys suck!"

"I'm thirsty and confused...it's an uncomfortable feeling," Ryan who was once quiet finally speaks up.

"Chad you finish the rest and I'll take Ryan to the concession and fill him in out there," Taylor says grabbing Ryan's arm who rushes to the door with the same idea because they both knowing what was the next topic on the agenda.

"Okay...just so long as you both know to come back cause we still have to talk about you," Ryan sighed loudly while Taylor whispered 'damn' in a low voice.

"I'm sure the stuff in the envelop told you that I have dyslexia," Chad confessed.

"Yeah, that means you can't read right," Jason blurted out and Kelsi smacked him up against the head.

"Sorry," Jason apologized but Chad waved him off and laughed.

"Don't sweat it man...dyslexia is a learning disorder marked by impairment of the ability to recognize and comprehend written words. You see I have great difficulty reading but my memory for some reason is out of this world. I'm advanced at math and sciences seeing as there aren't a lot of words and history cause of my memory of course."

"Wow...Chad are you a genius," Gabi gasped.

"Ha! Let's not go overboard Gabi Chad isn't a genius...are you Chad?" Sharpay scoffed.

"What's your IQ?" Kelsi spoke up.

"I have a IQ of 170," everyone's mouths dropped.

"Bullshit!"

"I _shit_ you not!"

"But don't you need to know how to read to take the test," Zeke questioned amazed.

"Not necessarily you see when I took it the first time they wondered why I scoring off the charts on the math and science but less than proficient in reading and writing. I see words backwards and it makes it hard for me to channel my ideas and in the ends what comes out is a jumbled mass of incoherency...Taylor taught me that one. So after that these people who gave me the test started giving me a series of test discovering my disability and on top of that my IQ!"

"When did all this happen?" Troy questioned stunned.

"During the seventh grade...they were getting ready to hold me back had it not been for Ms. Stone," Chad reminisced with a smile.

"Ew...you mean the same Ms. Stone that reeked of horse manure and always had buggers the size of turds in her nose," Jason exclaimed disgusted as Chad sat back and smiled.

"Hey you better watch it man...cause had it not been for her then you fabulous people wouldn't be sitting here taking to an even better person then yourselves...me!"

"Well its not like she did us some big favor...wait Chad you had an IQ of 170 in the seventh grade," Gabi shouted.

"No, back when the first results first came in, it read that I had an IQ of 125 and after that they started me on a condensed program that would enhance my skills and get me up on the proper reading level. From there I have to go to this center during after school, weekends, and summer that would help me further advance. That was how I met Taylor...she has a high IQ too but as you already know she's a little more open about her talents than me. In the summer seventh grade she tutored me in English which is how I got to know her better...the agreement was she'd help me read/write better and I'd keep bullies off her back. We had a pretty good in the closet friendship since then until your whole musical fiasco blow up in everyone's faces last year." Everyone nodded their heads except for Zeke who got wide eyed.

"Whoa...you Taylor were friends?" Chad nodded knowing Zeke was catching on. "This explains everything...the way you guys teased each other, you knowing where she hung out, your ability to exist without killing each other...it all fits but why? You two were one of the main ones pushing the whole 'stick to the status quo' crap, why?"

"We knew the school body would never accept our friendship so we kept it a secret and it wasn't hard. Had people had found out then they would have questioned me and eventually found out about my disorder...so we kept it under wraps."

"Makes since," Sharpay said unconvinced and Chad picked up on it.

"You still don't believe me," he said putting Taylor's laptop on the table opening it and logging in. He went on the internet to some site that homepage said High IQ Society. He went to the tab that was labeled achieves; typing his identification code Chad scrolled down and turned the laptop to full view of everyone else. The screen had a picture of Chad and a short bio which everyone started to read.

**J. Danforth, Chad; 16**

"**_The high IQ society is an organization that limits membership to people who are within a certain high percentile of Intelligence quotient (IQ) test results, theoretically representing the most intelligent people in the world...When first discovered by the high IQ society Mr. Danforth was in the seventh grade with a IQ of 125._** **_He was placed in the top 5 (95th percentile; IQ 125 sd15, IQ 126 sd16): International High IQ Society. Now in his junior year of high school his IQ has continued to escalate to 170. Now at he has earned a slot in the top 0.0001 (99.9999th percentile; IQ 172 sd15, IQ 176 sd16): Mega Society, Mega International, Pi Society, Omega Society, and StrictIQ Society..."_**

"So you were telling the truth...those test results in the envelop tell where you are on an intellectual level?" Kelsi asked Chad nodded.

"I take one every semester...Gabi are you okay," he asked concerned at her paled face.

"I can't believe your smarter than me...my IQ now is 120 not decent enough to get into high society...I know Taylor is like 165. Go to her bio I know she is one of the members," Gabriella whined pushing the fry basket away and snatching Chad's shake from him and sticking out her tongue.

**D. McKenzie, Taylor; 17**

"**_The high IQ society is an organization that limits membership to people who are within a certain high percentile of Intelligence quotient (IQ) test results, theoretically representing the most intelligent people in the world... When first discovered by the high IQ society Ms. McKenzie was in the fifth grade in her hometown of Alburquerqe, New Mexico with a IQ of 127placing her in the_** **_top 5 (95th percentile; IQ 125 sd15, IQ 126 sd16): International High IQ Society. Updated results show that Ms. McKenzie is now_** **_in the top 0.001 (99.999th percentile; IQ 164 sd15, IQ 168 sd16): The Ultranet..."_**

"Well at least we know the truth and there are no more secrets," Jason pointed out and Troy nodded.

"Yeah...no more secrets," Chad whispered but in his mind thinking something completely different, 'If they only knew.'

"Yep...you and Taylor do deserve each other," Sharpay whispered.

"Well since you're such a wiz at math and my mother won't let me go to the carnival until my homework is done…I was wondering," Zeke interrupted off subject.

"Dead serious we can all meet at your house tonight to do the study session…Gaby is the only person in the class that knows what she's doing but she's just one student," Sharpay added as everyone nodded and Gabi sighed pleasantly because she didn't have to tutor alone.

"If you all feel this strongly then I guess I have no choice," Chad answered and cheered but was cut short by Ryan who burst through the door with a pained expression on his face.

"Ryan what's wrong...Is it Taylor...is she okay?" Chad requested fiercely having a sinking feeling Taylor was in trouble.

"Chad come...quick...something's...wrong," Ryan shouted red faced as disheveled clothes clung to his body. Chad cursed jumping up and racing out the door with everyone at his heels...

* * *

**What do you guys think because I did a lot of research for this chapter? What else is Chad hiding? Is something wrong with Taylor? Will blueprincess972 ever update Love Story? More importantly voice your long...and hopefully thorough thoughts in reviews!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review**

**REview**

**REView**

**REVIew**

**REVIEw**

**REVIEW**


	6. MySpace Lips Sink Big Ships

**Disclaimer: **Thanks for the great reviews and to **blueprincess972 **good job on chapter 19 of **Love Story** you were right I was surprised by the outcome!

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_Ryan what's wrong...Is it Taylor...is she okay?" Chad requested fiercely having a sinking feeling Taylor was in trouble._

"_Chad come...quick...something's...wrong," Ryan shouted red faced as disheveled clothes clung to his body. Chad cursed jumping up and racing out the door with everyone at his heels..._

* * *

**15 Minutes Prior:**

Taylor and Ryan were leaning against the concession stand sipping on a cappuccino while Taylor gave him the fast version of what Chad was suppose to be explaining to the others. Ryan head was cocked to the side with his mouth opened not really sure of the news he was receiving until Taylor broke it down in laymen terms. By the time she was done Ryan's jaw had dropped and he placed his hand over his heart.

"Oh my...Taylor I can't believe _our_ Chad...I mean _our_ Chad...the boy who picked his nose and ate his buggers...the boy who mooned cars from the school bus...the boy who broke my nose in the first grade because I wouldn't eat his mud pies...is a genius! Are you telling that a combined IQ of yours and mines couldn't touch his? Wow! Who woulda thought...our very own Chadwick Danforth was a smarty pants!" Ryan exclaimed in such a fast pace that Taylor could only catch a few phrases.

"Uh huh...whoa wait...Chad mooned people from the bus?" Taylor asked as Ryan nodded and slurped his drink.

"Oh and don't forget he ate buggers...I'm not totally sure if he ended that little habit of his, but you're the one who has to kiss him and not me!" Ryan joked as they began to laugh.

"So are there any other deep dark secrets about Chad I need to know about?" Ryan inquired interested in the next piece of gossip.

Taylor smiled at her clueless friend and shook her head but knew there was more to Chad then his accelerated learning ability. But there are those secrets that stay between you and God.

Ryan managed to down the rest of his cappuccino in one clean gulp while Taylor watched the hot substance trickle down his throat. Right when she was going to ask him about his tolerance for hot drinks a girl collided into Taylor talking extremely fast trying to pull Taylor with her. Taylor managed to pull away long enough to recognize the girl as Donnie's ex-girlfriend Kimberly. She was the only girl that Donnie brought home that struck Taylor as intelligent; she always wondered what Kimberly saw in her cousin. Kimberly had the triple Bs, brains, bronze and beauty and lethal weapon...the girl was stunning, she could have anyone but she settled on Donnie.

With Kimberly's dad being Native American and her mother being Asian and Ethiopian the mix created a gorgeous baby. She had a cinnamon complexion, with long coal black hair that touched her back, oval face, pouty lips, and slanted eyes. Not to mention she was about 5'9 with long legs, she was model material and no one was going to tell her otherwise. Thankful she came to her senses and dumped Donnie with much encouragement from Taylor, created a solid sisterhood between the two girls.

"Kimberly...you scared the crap out of me? What's wrong?"

"Taylor something's happen...Donnie's gone too far this time," she yelled stomping around in a circle.

"What did he do change you password to your MySpace account again," Taylor inquired lightheartedly knowing it was normal for Kimberly to go off the deep end over some childish things.

The exotic looking girl turned to Taylor red faced at how Taylor was reacting to the crisis at hand. Right before Kimberly was about to explode she turned to her left and noticed Ryan standing there more confused then ever. She crossed her arms and looked Ryan up and down as if to check him out...but not in a nice way.

"Tay...who is this?" Kimberly growled that made Ryan fall back somewhat.

"Oh this is Ryan...the one I told you about." Right after that statement Kimberly let down her guards and embraced Ryan with a bear hug.

"Hi...thank you so much for protecting my Taylor...she's like my little sister and I will go through fire to make sure nothing happens to her! I was going to kick your ass cause I didn't know who you were!" Kimberly shouted punching Ryan playfully in the shoulder but he clutched the spot in pain. Kimberly was no lightweight she was the undisputed underground kickboxing champ three years running. She was the youngest out of eight brothers meaning she definitely knew how to throw her weight around.

"That's interesting seeing as I haven't heard a thing about you," Glancing side eyed at Taylor who smiled and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"As a reward for valiantly assisting my sister and taking the blow for her here is a token of my appreciation," Kimberly raised up a bit because Ryan was taller than her and kissed his black eye making Ryan blush.

"Word to Big Bird...ya'll are a mess...Kim I've never even seen you kiss anybody let alone my cousin and Ryan you blushing like you like her big masculine self," Taylor sighed studying the situation fascinated in how it would turn out.

"Back to the matter at hand...Tay, Donnie did something unforgivable and if you let me I'll kick his ass?"

"What was so unforgivable?"

Without another word Kimberly grabbed both there hands and stalked toward the upstairs part of the Connection to the second level where the kids flocked around different computers talking loudly. Kimberly pushed her way through the biggest crowd drawing attention to Taylor and Ryan who followed close behind. Complete silence fell throughout the room and all eyes were on them as Taylor approached the computer and sat down.

"What the hell is this? Did Tom die and were the last to know," Ryan wondered out loud noticing that all the computers were logged onto MySpace.

"So he must have done more than changed your password, huh Kimmy?" Taylor joked looking up at her "sister" knowing in the back of her mind it was worse than changed passwords.

"Tay...before you read what's on that screen, know that I love you and he is **dead **as soon as you give the word! Me and my brothers will fry his ass and lay his shit out to dry," Kimberly swore truthfully.

Taylor took a deep breath; grasped Kimberly's hand before turning to read what was splattered all over MySpace for the world to see. After a few seconds her grip loosened until she dropped Kim's hand and stood in her chair shaking in fury.

"Chad Danforth Math and Science Prodigy to Illiterate Wildcat Basketball Case...do you ignorant people find this shit funny!" No one spoke or breathed for that matter because Taylor was known around town for her witty comments and soft spoken nature but never for being a hot head. She turned to the screen and began to do damage control as she cursed faster than her fingers could move. Within seconds the contents on every screen disappeared leaving a blank profile, but that wasn't all as she jumped from her seat pissed at the world.

"When I get my hands on him I swear..."

"You swear what?" A voice called out behind her making her blood boil with anger she turned to find the root of all evil leaning against the staircase.

Ryan knew this was a bad situation about to get worse so he did the only thing he knew how and hauled ass back to where Chad and the gang were...

* * *

**That was short but I knew I should review before you guys planed a witch hunt against me. Sorry for is being insanely short but the next chapter will blow your mind!**

**Heroes is about to come on so I have to go...love peace and hair grease!**

**Review**

**REview**

**REView**

**REVIew**

**REVIEw**

**REVIEW**


	7. You Want The Truth! Can U Handle It?

**Disclaimer: **I guess I'll have to update one more time before I graduate. But I'm using a Disney Channel favorite...Brenda Song...I believe that's what her name is but I maybe wrong...plays Becky.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_When I get my hands on him I swear..."_

"_You swear what?" A voice called out behind her making her blood boil with anger she turned to find the root of all evil leaning against the staircase._

_Ryan knew this was a bad situation about to get worse so he did the only thing he knew how and hauled ass back to where Chad and the gang were..._

* * *

By the time Ryan and the gang made it to the main floor there was complete chaos and anarchy that had erupted. Kids were on there phones talking rapidly, the employees was were cleaning was looked like to be blood off the floor and all the while no one even noticed Chad standing in the mist of it.

"Becky, can you believe what just happened?"

"I know Stacy I thank goodness I got it all on camera phone!"

"I kinda feel bad about Chad...he didn't deserve what Donnie did to him," the girl whispered.

"Totally well that's he gets for dating a tart like Taylor...had he still been with me then none of this would have happened! That loser just brings too much drama for her own good!"

"Yeah but that is who he told his secrets too...I never knew he was crazy though?"

"For real...I think it's a lie there isn't a smart bone in Chad's body but his good looks make up for that...by the way he's not crazy, just a small case of ADHD." The brunette explained flipping her streaked shoulder length hair having no idea who was behind her.

"On the bright side at least that Taylor girl...didn't completely ruin his rep. She had the decency to erase that crap off the computers...I wonder how she did it but hey she is a genius!" Stacy defended running her fingers through her blond hair.

"Why are you defending her?" Becky challenged popping her gum.

"I'm not, it's just that I feel bad for the girl...first Donnie humiliated her in the hallway at school now he did this to her...at least she put up a good fight," Becky agreed by nodding her head.

"When Chad here's this he'll be sorry he ever broke up with me for that two-faced buck-tooth bitch! I can't wait to tell him, and he'll come running to back to me when he sees that she's no good for him," Gabi had heard what the girl had just said and tapped the blond on the shoulder who was apparently named Stacy.

"Too late hun," Stacy confessed grabbing Becky's shoulders and turning her to face the angry group but that didn't scare her as much as Chad peaceful expression.

"Hi, funny seeing you here! How did you guys fair off with Dr. Lee's math assignments? I'm having some nerd from the decathlon do mine, maybe you know him Gabi; I think he's one of your friends." Becky sneered at the group knowing she was digging herself in a bigger hole but she didn't care.

"Listen Barbie we don't have time for your games...so I am going to be nice when I ask you...do you know what's...going on with Taylor?" Sharpay asked with extreme difficulty as her voiced cracked.

"Whatever," Becky sneered at Sharpay and started to push past her but was blocked.

"I asked you a question and I hate to repeat myself," Sharpay challenged back with a greater amount of intensity.

"Look around you Nancy Drew...put that theatrical brain of yours to use and figure it out for yourself," Becky shoved past her.

Right as Becky passed Sharpay was about to grab a chunk of her hair when someone wrapped their arms around her in order to stop her. Sharpay strained to get a look at her goon so she could attack but calmed down when she discovered it was just Ryan.

"Ryan what are you doing she's getting away!"

"Shar, you know I can't let you go...besides Becky is beneath you, her outfit is last season, her shoes are knock offs, the jewelry is going to turn her green, her makeup makes her look like a drag queen and did you see her hair cut," Ryan quickly coaxed her knowing trashing Becky would soothe his sister.

"Why don't we just call Taylor, did you give her back her cell," Kelsi asked but looked at Chad for conformation.

"Doi!" Chad exclaimed hitting his head with one hand and whipping out his own cell with his other.

"Good thing I gave her back the phone when we were on our way here?"

"If she's not here she probably went with Kimberly," Ryan thought out loud while letting go.

"Whose Kimberly," Jason, Zeke, and Gabi asked in unison.

"According to Kimberly Taylor's best friend," he answered nonchalantly not acknowledging the jealous look that passed across Gabriella's face.

"Hello...Taylor its Chad...baby where are you...what do you mean, by what do _I_ mean...what I mean is why did Ryan run back into the room out of breath screaming your name as if you were being killed...overreacting? Taylor there was blood on the floor...Chill lay lay baby I'm not yelling at you, I'm yelling at the situation that happens to involve you...anyway where are you...are you at her house...she lives like five minutes away from here right...we'll be there...oh and Taylor I and seven others expect the full story when we get there...I am not that funny...love too...bye!" Chad said ending the conversation.

"So," Gabi interjected.

"So...Kim lives about four blocks from here but the drive will only take a minute." Chad explained as they all high tailed it out the door.

"I still don't understand who this Kim girl is," Gabi scowled with a surly expression.

Troy smirked at his girlfriend's comment and the faint scowl that adorned her face. All the teens piled into their three cars and followed Chad to their next destination. The drive itself took all of ten minutes because of afternoon traffic nonetheless the group made it to their destination without much hassle. Troy noted that the group had definitely driven into West High territory. Because of the lack of suburban homes and growth in apartment buildings, condos, and townhouses they were definitely not in their side of Kansas anymore.

Chad pulled up to at the end of one of the sectioned townhouses and got out his car without warning and jogged up the steps to the door with the gang on his heels. He turned the door knob and let himself but when he realized they hadn't followed him in he turned and waved them in but still they were wary.

"What is the problem?"

"Chad...this is someone's house," Gabi squeaked ready to get back into the car.

"So?"

"So, we don't know this person and you just glide through the front door as if it weren't a big deal," Zeke argued as everyone nodded their heads.

"Not to mention we're in West High territory and they don't look too kindly upon our people so I think we better leave...if you catch my drift," Jason added glancing back at a group of young men who stared at them menacingly.

"Please, we hang out with them at the Connection all the time I don't understand why it should be a problem now," Chad argued as the group eased into the house out of view of the doorway.

"This is different Chad the Connection is an even playing field but this is their area any idiot knows this part of town is off limits to us," Kelsi shot pointing to the group of boys.

Chad sighed and went to see what Kelsi was referring to but instead of reacting negatively he smiled and waved to the group who as soon as they laid eyes on him nodded their heads in approval. Chad made his way down the step to greet them and they welcomed him with open arms as the group looked on in shock.

"He knows them," Gabi said shocked as they watched Chad slap hands with the boys.

"You think...it looks like their more like friends to me," Troy countered confused.

"As much as Chad talks bad about West High you'd think the greeting would be colder," Ryan said.

"Typical Chad full of surprises but somehow I'm not that surprised, I mean we were driving into enemy territory and Chad knew a short cut," Zeke pointed out as the group nodded their heads expect for Troy whose mind was racing with questions.

"Hey guys," Taylor called out from behind the group making them jump.

"Taylor...where did you come from?"

"Oh, sorry we were outside on the deck drinking lemonade and I heard voices, so ya'll can head on out there just go just back," Taylor instructed in an authoritative tone that showed she meant business.

The group moved steadily toward the back door while Taylor waited for Chad to finish conversing with the guys. Chad quickly wrapped up the chit chat and joined Taylor in the house where they both waved the boys off. Lasing fingers the two moved to the back where the gang was already getting comfortable in chairs as Kimberly already had their lemonade poured. When Kimberly had distributed the drinks all except Ryan purposely leaving him last she dropped him an extra lemon and smiled at him.

"Hey I didn't get an extra lemon," Jason pouted sticking his glass back out.

"Sorry kid, you're just not as cute as Ryan," Kimberly shot back smartly putting down the pitcher of lemonade.

"My goodness Ryan, you're turning redder than your shirt," Taylor teased at Ryan's excessive blushing.

"I know its worse than when I kissed him early," Kimberly joined in the banter by blowing him a kiss and winking at him which sent Ryan over the edge.

Sharpay who only half listening almost fell out her chair when the girl's words registered in her mind, she turned to Kimberly and yelled, "You kissed him!"

"Yes...you got a problem with that, because Ryan never said he had a girlfriend but then again by the looks of things you shouldn't be a problem!" Kimberly's words froze the group but only infuriated Sharpay more leaving the girls in a standoff.

"Um...girls maybe-" Ryan tried to inject but was stopped by his sister's deadly glare.

"Shut up Ryan! FYI tramp Ryan is my younger brother by thirteen seconds and if you keep trying to molest him I'll be forced to take action," Sharpay threatened shaking with furry.

"Look here Malibu Barbie I'll do what I want with your brother cause he sure wasn't complaining!"

"Shar...Kim I really think-" Once again Ryan's plea fell on deaf ears until Kimberly shot a glare at him.

"Stay out of this Ryan!" Both girls screamed in unison.

"Don't yell at my brother...bitch I'm about to kick your ass," Sharpay screamed almost flinging herself at the girl had it not been for Zeke who had a solid grip on her.

"You better hold her cause this broad bout to get smack as hard as she act," Kimberly said smoothly only meaning that Sharpay had sent her over the edge.

"Kimberly calm down cause it's not even like that, she's just as protective as you are so chill," Taylor soothed gliding Kimberly back into her chair as Zeke did the same with Sharpay.

"Whatever just keep your bitch on a leash," Kimberly shot at Zeke curtly having to get the last word in.

"Sharpay don't even think about responding to that mess cause it takes a bitch to know one so please let...it...go!" Chad restrained the blond but kept his eyes on Kimberly the entire time.

"Chad your wrong...I'm the bitch...H.B.I.C. all day," Kimberly joked easing some tension but not all of it.

"What?" Troy, Gabi, Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan said in unison.

Chad and Taylor looked at each other then back at the group to say, "Head Bitch In Charge."

"That's...um creative...but down to business what happened Taylor," Gabi commented cutting to the chase on why they had come.

Taylor stole a glance at Ryan then Kimberly before retelling the previous events as if she were being grilled by the F.B.I. She started from when she and Ryan had left the room to seeing what Donnie had posted on myspace. When she the done the entire group sat with furious expressions on their faces expect for Chad who was doing his best not to laugh.

"What so funny Chad this is serious," Taylor asked confused by her boyfriend.

"I think it's funny you all are taking this so seriously...I mean its myspace half the crap people put up there is a joke anyhow," Chad explained.

"But there were details...about your illness...everything," Kimberly spoke utterly flabbergasted at Chad's way of dealing with a situation.

"People knew something was wrong with me by the way I acted all throughout grade school, so this means nothing," Chad said sipping his lemonade making a face showing that it was too sour.

"But people are already starting to talk what are you going to do about that," Troy challenged.

"Let them by the time I have to even think about presenting an explanation there will be something bigger and better to talk about."

"If you're so relaxed with the entire world knowing about your condition then why were you so cut throat with us," Troy shot back inexcusably.

"Troy you guys are my friends, no scratch that my family and the last thing I want is for my family to think I'm crazy. I you guys to accept me and I thought that me being different would kill that! But as far as the world knowing...fuck the world cause they ain't done shit for me lately like ya'll," Chad spoke passionately as Troy reached across the table and slapped hands with Chad erasing all doubt in Troy's mind.

"Chad we're all different and because we are your family we wouldn't have thrown you out so easily...we love ya big guy!" Gabi said making the group laugh including Sharpay.

"That still doesn't explain the blood on the floor," Jason pointed out as Taylor kicked him in the shin for reminding the group.

"Ow! What was that for Taylor?" Jason yelled while rubbing his leg.

"For being a great friend," she responded sarcastically.

"Friends don't do that to one another...now I'm hurt! Kelsi will you kiss my boo boo?" Kelsi laughed and shook her head but opted to kiss his forehead.

"Eh, it was worth a try," Jason sighed and Kelsi kissed his forehead.

"Good looking out Jason I almost forgot what happened!"

"Alright, if I tell you swear on your lives that none of you will act out in a hell bent quest for vengeance!" They all agreed but she needed a little more insurance from a certain person.

"Chad promise me, pinky swear on my life that you will not behave irrationally," Chad sighed deeply and pinky swore making the most ultimate promise one could make but he knew deep down Taylor wouldn't budge if he didn't...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_When I get my hands on him I swear..."_

"_You swear what?" A voice called out behind her making her blood boil with anger she turned to find the root of all evil leaning against the staircase._

"_That I'm going to whoop your ass," Taylor threatened as her voice oozed with and unusual conviction._

"_Please Taylor spare me the threats and speak the truth your boyfriend is a lunatic!"_

"_Shut up Donnie, you don't know shit about Chad," She roared as her body shook in anger._

"_I enough to know your boyfriend is a bitch!"_

_A collection of o's and oh's filled the air in an effort to antagonize the fight. Kimberly took a step up in order to defend and angered Taylor but was struck when Taylor shook her head 'no' without even glancing at her. _

"_If my boyfriend is such a bitch then why you always running scared every time he comes around! Acting like little master boy when Chad even breathes near you...so hunny you are sorely mistaken cause the only bitch here is you," Taylor shot a devastating blow to Donnie's ego._

_Donnie looked around as everyone laughed and jeered at his misfortune. This was supposed to be his moment where he was victorious __**not **__Chad, but no life wouldn't let him off so easily. He turned and looked at Taylor, the smirk that adorned her face, her posture, se thought she won but not for long. Donnie shoved Taylor to the ground with all his might as she landed on hand he had almost crushed earlier. Taylor screamed in pain and tears formed in her eyes Kimberly raced to her fallen friend. Donnie roared with laughter hoping to get the same response nothing came, this time the expressions were filled with fury._

_Kimberly who was hot got ready to pounce but Taylor had beat her to it as she flung herself at her cousin cause him to go flying down the stair only to land on his face. Blood squirted out of his nose as his soccer buddies raced to tend to their teammate while Kimberly grabbed Taylor and they made it like a bat out of hell out the door. The last she saw was dragging his out the Connection in the opposite direction... _

**END FLASHBACK **

* * *

By the end of the story no one said anything but the only person she was truly worried about was Chad who with his hands clasped against his mouth as if he were in thought.

"How did your hand get hurt?" Chad asked with a foreign calmness that gave Taylor chills in the humid weather.

"That's a long story-"

"We've got all night, but since your in a rush you might want to hurry," Chad said in a stale tone that let her know that his promise was the only thing that kept him hanging on but after she told him about what happened in school that may not be enough.

Taylor took a deep breath and re counted the story of what happed in the hallway leaving nothing out and watched as Ryan unconsciously touched his eye. As Taylor figured Chad got up without word and left the group. Taylor saying a quick good bye to the group she cursed and raced after Chad...

* * *

**Took long enough eh, but the next chapter Chad finally confronts Donnie...but I want to know what do ya'll think should happen? Why is Chad so comfortable on the West side? What's wrong with Troy? Why is Gabi so mistrusting of Kimberly? Will Ryan and Kimberly hook up? Will Sharpay let that happen? Until next time...**

**Review**

**REview**

**REView**

**REVIew**

**REVIEw**

**REVIEW**


	8. Secure the Suffering

**Disclaimer:** Thought I'd start the chapter off with a quote: _People living deeply have no fear of death.__Anais Nin_

Kudos to all the fabulous reviews your ideas and comments mean a lot...just to know that people actually read my stuff is great.

**Last Chapter Recap: **

_By the end of the story no one said anything but the only person she was truly worried about was Chad who with his hands clasped against his mouth as if he were in thought. _

"_How did your hand get hurt?" Chad asked with a foreign calmness that gave Taylor chills in the humid weather._

"_That's a long story-" _

"_We've got all night, but since your in a rush you might want to hurry," Chad said in a stale tone that let her know that his promise was the only thing that kept him hanging on but after she told him about what happened in school that may not be enough._

_Taylor took a deep breath and re counted the story of what happened in the hallway leaving nothing out and watched as Ryan unconsciously touched his eye. As Taylor figured Chad got up without word and left the group. Taylor saying a quick good bye to the group she cursed and raced after Chad..._

The gang sat in silence as they watched Taylor race after Chad like a bat out of hell. The next thing they heard were voices shouted in a burning rage followed by the sounds of doors closing and tires screeching...they were gone.

Everyone seated at the table turned to stare at one another for the next few seconds no one spoke, not out of fear but out of the simple fact that no one knew what to say.

"So...that was eventful," Troy pointed out in an effort to break the weird silence.

"If you call it that...but I'm sure Chad will calling you for bail money when he's thrown in prison for mutilating Donnie," Kimberly replied with a smirk planted firmly on her face.

"I don't think Chad would take it that far," Gabi said in an uppity tone that made Kimberly raise an eyebrow to her boldness.

"When have you ever known Chad not to overreact...but then again you haven't known him that long, have you?"

"Well I have been in their lives a lot longer than you?"

"You wish sweetheart, only in your dreams," Kimberly snickered in spite of Gabriella.

"Taylor would have talked about you if you were even remotely involved in her life to point she would have actually given a damn about you!" Gabi had shouted causing the group to gasp, Gabriella Montez had never gotten violent before let alone cursed even Troy was speechless.

"Oh, I see that's so cute Gabi," Kimberly mocked when she came to the realization behind Gabriella's outburst.

"My name is Gabriella," she hissed in a stale tone.

"Fine then _Gabriella_, let's cut the shit! The real reason why your mad isn't cause of Chad is it," Gabriella sat in complete silence only confirming Kimberly's thoughts.

"Taylor told me all about you, the Great Gabriella Montez who came to East High in an effort to fit in but only managed to stick out and by doing that broke down the social barriers. I know all about you...by the way Tay Tay does give a damn," Kimberly fired back offended.

Gabi said nothing she just sat there in literal shock that this girl would know so much about her without it coming from her own mouth! But the worst part was that she wasn't important enough to know every aspect of Taylor life like this girl.

"Aw, what's wrong a wildcat got your tongue?"

"Taylor never talks about you!" Kelsi exclaimed who was also trying to grasp who this girl was.

"I'm perfectly aware of the fact that Taylor doesn't talk about me...I'm the one who insisted it would be for the best that way. Besides, there is a hell of a lot more that goes on in Taylor and Chad's lives that none of you could even imagine," Kimberly said with rapid fire gaining Troy's full attention like she knew she would.

"Just because you know one thing about Gabi doesn't mean you know anything about the rest of us," Zack intervened with neutral tone showing that he was neither friend nor foe.

Kimberly sighed then spoke, "Somehow I knew it would come down to this, Zeke you like to bake, Kelsi you're the playmaker, Troy you're the singing ball player, Jason your corky with this weird fascination with rocks, Ryan you're a theater geek probably forced on by your neurotic but equally obsessed sibling Sharpy...opps I mean Sharpay," Kimberly shot knowing that she had opened a can of worms and Taylor and Chad would kill her...

**Sharpay's POV**

Who the hell does this bitch think she is? First she tries to put the moves on Ryan next she thinks she knows everything about us, what a bitch! She may have Taylor and Chad under her control but it would be a cold day in hell if she allowed that skank to get her claws on my brother. There has to be some way I can get Karla or whatever her name was away from Ryan. He is so innocent and I can't have this loser corrupting poor Ryan! She's a total agg therefore she can't be seen with my brother it might tarnish my rep. so I have to get rid her even if it means hurting Ryan in the process...Its for a greater good he'll thank me later!

**Jason's POV**

I don't know this girl thinks she is but one thing is for sure...Kimberly is HOT! I don't know where to start, her hair, eyes, shape, legs, skin, and mouth which by the way is her sexiest asset. (_Turns his head to see Kelsi glaring daggers into his skulls he turns back as a cold shiver runs down his spine_.) I wonder if she heard me, but I didn't even say anything...out loud. Um...Kelsi when we get back to the house rub my feet and make me a sandwich, woman! (_He looks at his girlfriend to that she had rolled her eyes and looked away. Jason just shrugged his shoulders returning to his thoughts._) What I want to know is how she knew so much about us without even speaking to us? I have never known Taylor to be a motor mouth but maybe Kim is an exception, I wonder if she told Gabi as much as she told Kim. Since she knows Taylor like that, she has to know Chad and if she does how much did he tell her? Oh, God she knows...nobody can know!

**Zeke's POV**

How do I know this can only get worse? Kimberly must be outside her mind to stand up to Sharpay without even flinching...she's the ice queen! But I have to give her mad props for doing what she did no matter how stupid it may have been it was still cool none the less. Now the balls in Sharpay's court, she can do either of two things; go to battle or take the more adult way out and walk away...eh no! Knowing Sharpay she will do whatever she has do to get the last blow even if it means hurting others in the process. She has no right to complain about someone's happiness when all she does is put them down...I mean look at Ryan for instance she has had him under her thumb since birth. No one considers him a real man...look at him for goodness sakes but then again who am I to talk, I cower and do as she says. It's always easier doing what she says but it isn't always right...I'm tired of being a puppet.

**Kelsi's POV**

OMG...Jason has some nerve checking her out if front of me! Why is it that every time we go out he has to flirt with other girls right in front of my face? He is such a jerk but the sad thing is he isn't even doing this on purpose; Jay isn't smart enough for that. In the words of Jimmy Fallon he's just my _Idiot Boyfriend_. But if we are going to continue in this relationship I am going to certainly have to teach Jason some class because others may think he's serious. I know there aren't any other girls in his life but I wish he'd just show it sometimes. There might be a way to get him to show but I'm going to have to enlist outside help...

**Ryan's POV**

Why does it always come down to this? Sharpay runs every in my life I give her complete control what I watch, wear, eat, say, heaven forbid she found out I was good at something she wasn't. I remember back in the fifth grade when I was going to join the little league baseball team I had been practicing privately for months without detection but thanks to Sharpay's need to snoop she followed me to the ball park and threatened to embarrass me if I didn't go back home immediately. The hardest thing in the world sometimes is being her friend, companion and most of all...her brother! I'm so stuck up under her that the entire school even my family thinks I'm gay...which could be further from the truth. I use to have a crush on Kelsi until she blew me off but in actuality I don't even think she had a clue...let's not even start on Gabi! All I know is, I have a chance to prove to the world who I am and who I like...

**Gabriella's POV**

I have never felt so betrayed in my entire life, who is this...this girl? She waltz's in and saves the day like she's freaking Wonder Woman or something and expects everyone to fall for her charm! I mean Taylor is my best friend she tells me everything...we share everything, don't we? After all the slumber parties, girls only outings, late night talks on the phone almost every night, study groups, and not to mention family functions some random girl knows more about me but I didn't even know she existed. After everything we've been through Taylor's abandoning me for Kimberly, but then again she has known this girl for a lot longer than me but still it hurts. For reason I have a strange feeling its only bound to get worse…

**Troy's POV**

Chad is like a bag of tricks that just doesn't stop surprising the hell out of you. All this time I thought I had him figured out but I guess he was the one pulling the strings. I mean never did I ever think that Chad was a complete retard but you have to admit he was never all the way there but here he is the next Albert Einstein. Its like when you've had a twin sibling all your life and you can predict every curve ball he throws but then one day when you least expect it he throws from left field. That entire time you thought you had the advantage only to realize that the ball thrown from left field wasn't the first time they fooled you, when in fact they had you fooled the whole time. That's what it feels like...I hate when this happens. I hate being thrown curve balls from left field, it makes me question everything that he has ever said to me or done for that matter. Why does this Kimberly chick know more about us then we know about her? Why does she look so fucking familiar? Oh my fuck...

**No One's POV**

"Troy I'd knew you would remember me…I could see the look in eyes! Been a while huh?" Kimberly said as if she exactly what he was thinking.

Without warning Troy jumped up and hightailed it for the door giving everyone a visual of his behind. Confused and distraught the group could only sit and stare at his disappearing form as he made his way to the front door. The group sat in complete silence for a while until collectively they all left the table except for Ryan who sat with his eyes locked with Kimberly.

"Ryan, you coming," Sharpay questioned her brother in a harsh demeaning tone.

"No."

"What," she replied as if she were hearing the word for the first time and didn't know what it meant.

"No, Sharpay I'm not going anywhere here are the keys, I'm sure Troy has left so take Gabi home or something," Ryan ordered in a affirmative tone that made Sharpay gasp, Gabi raise an eyebrow, and Kimberly blush.

"Ryan…are you sure," Sharpay replied weakly in her last feeble attempt.

"Shar come on lets just go," Gabi injected before any more damage could be done.

Sharpay nodded her head and looked around at the remaining faces on the deck. Motioning toward Gabriella Sharpay made a quick exit for the door to avoid further humiliation from Kimberly and her brother. Gabriella who was hot on her heels hugged Ryan, cleared her throat acknowledging that Kimberly was sitting there. Kim rolled her eyes as a light chuckle admitted from her concerning the situation. Once they were alone Ryan turned his attention to vixen sitting next to him. Kim's chuckle turned into a full on laugh as she shook her head and picked up the pitcher of lemonade.

"Another glass," Ryan nodded his head vigorously as he accepted another glass.

"So Ryan, what's your favorite hobby?"

Ryan allowed a small smirk to dance across his face as he sat his glass down, looked Kim in the eyes and said, "I like baseball…"

Chad had no idea what to do as his hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that with every turn he made his stiff rigid body went with him. Taylor sat next to him looking out the window in thought about what to do next. Knowing Chad, you never knew what his next move would be for all she knew he could go to her house and kill her cousin off of site or he could possibly do nothing. Nine times out of ten not having a plan of action wasn't on Chad's to-do-list therefore she eliminated that option. The two continued driving for an hour until they got to some woods Taylor hadn't seen before. Finally snapping out of her trance she glanced at Chad and noticed that his demeanor had changed. His breathing had returned to normal and his muscles had relaxed completed he looked…at peace.

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked in a somewhat nervous voice.

Chuckling Chad kissed her on the cheek and said, "Don't worry Clarisse…the Dr. is here."

"Oh my God you do want to kill me don't you?" Chad laughed whole-heartedly at her joke.

"Hmm…it wasn't on the schedule but if you really want me to I guess I could squeeze you in," Chad joked as he navigated his car through a pathway in the wooded forest.

Taylor sighed and sat back because she was about to find out what was going on whether she liked it or not, but first not without some direction from her wildcat boyfriend. Chad suddenly stopped the car and pulled the colorful headscarf Taylor had on and tied it around her head so she would be completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Chad I can't believe your making me do this…its absolutely asinine," Taylor whined about the blindfold as she sat there with her arms folded. Chad loved this because for one of the few times in their relationship he was in control.

"This is my secret…what I'm about to show you," Chad's calm words surprised her but it was him claiming her hand that made Taylor shiver in the dead of heat.

For the rest of the car she was silent and used her other senses to scope out where they could be going. Her ears heard nature speak to her as the birds chirped and the terrain under them changed as the ride became smoother. Her nose could clearly detect a strong scent of pine but as the terrain changed so did the smell, now all that filled the air was a sandy thick cloud. She gripped Chad's hand tighter as Lupe Fiasco's The Cool blasted from the radio. Chad turned the car off let go of her hand and got out of the car leaving Taylor confused. He walked over to her side of the car helped her out and guided her to where it would mean the most. For seemed like forever they finally stopped walking, with Taylor shaking the entire time she was just ready for the charade to be over with.

"Baby, this has been my hiding place since I was ten and ran away from home. After every game, fight with my parents, party, good day, bad day whatever I come out here I let it go. I laugh, scream, even cry if have to. It can fix anything I need it to just by me being here and I want to share that with you," Taylor gasped at words so passionate especially since they were coming from Chad.

Chad slowly removed the blindfold from her eyes and she almost broke down when she laid eyes on what decorated her surroundings. They were on a mountain that seemed to touch the sky because they were so far from the ground. The sky was so clear that it had to be the perfect day. The rock formation held an orange hue telling her that it was clay. The large pine trees behind them were in full bloom along with the other agriculture…flowers dancing with the wind. When she looked down she noticed that the city was non-existent it was just lust forest and beautiful streams. Taylor couldn't believe her eyes hands down she had not seen such beauty that it reduced her to tears. Chad knowing what she was feeling wrapped his arms around her and let her take it in.

"Chad…"

"I know."

"How did you find this place?" She chocked out as she sniffed her tears away.

"Like I said I ran away when I was ten…my parents were fighting and I couldn't take it so I just stuffed two peanut butter jelly sandwiches in my bag and ran. I must have been walking for hours because when I finally calmed down I realized I was lost. I was so scared more of what my dad would do then what could happen to me out by myself. I remember walking up his hill until I came here. This mountain saved my life in more ways then I can say."

"How did you get home?"

"There is a house not too far from here and the lady that owned it along with this land took me home."

"Really," he nodded his head tightening his hold.

"What happened to her?"

"After my dad almost maimed me and then having to get off punishment she kept letting me come back. She would even come get me from the bus stop from that day on I spent a lot of time with her. My parents didn't care as long as I was out of their hair so I would stay nights and just be with her. She had an estranged granddaughter she didn't get to see, so I played messenger between them. I learned so much from her and she means the world to me."

"I would love to me her," Taylor said as she smiled and looked up. But she frowned when she noticed his eyes were clouded with tears.

"I would have loved that for you too…she died. She had heart attack and no other family to be with so I remained by her side as long as I could."

"The hardest part of losing her was the funeral because family didn't care, the only thing they were concerned with was her money. The majority of them only showed up for the hearing of the will and boy did they go ape shit when they found out what she left them."

"What happened?"

"Well she ended up leaving her granddaughter her fortune but…her land she left to…to me," Chad whispered with great struggle.

"Chad she left you all of this…there has to be at least a hundred acres here…oh my goodness what are you going to do?"

Chad shook his head and said, "Nothing I know how much she loved this land…I'll be damned if something happens to it."

Taylor nodded her head briefly and looked forward, "Are you still in touch with the granddaughter?" Chad nodded and Taylor frowned.

"How do you think I knew Kimberly before you did?" Taylor's mouth dropped…

Troy must have been doing 90 mph because he was home in five minutes flat and that alone was a feat because Troy was a stickler for driving safely, he got it from his mother. He cut off his car and rang the doorbell to the house. He stood there shaking and praying that someone would answer his plea. Soon he heard footsteps and heavy laughter that made him cringe. The door swung open and who he saw made him wish he had never rang the doorbell.

"Well well long time no talk? How you doing Troy?" A tall masculine man greeted pulling the boy inside the house.

"Yes sir it's been a while." Troy stuttered it had been a while since he had seen Kimberly's father…

Sharpay and Gabriella had been driving back to her house and in true Sharpay fashion she was complaining and whining over what was happening with Kimberly and Ryan. While Sharpay mastered the ability to nag and navigate the vehicle at the same time while Gabi stared out the window not listening to a word she said.

"Did you even here a word I said?" Gabi remained silent.

"Gabi?"

"…"

"Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled shattering Gabi's thoughts and also scaring her out of her wits.

"Sharpay I was listening," Gabi lied only to receive a pair of rolling eyes.

"Whatever…but can you believe that trashy harlot how dare she? Ryan is my brother she can't tell him what to do," Sharpay continued to rant.

"Sharpay, Ryan was the one to tell you to leave though," Sharpay cut her eyes ready to kill. "Granted she had no right to talk to you like that or anyone of us for that matter. I just can't believe Taylor never once mentioned her. This girl knew more about us than we knew about her…according to Kim her and Taylor go way back. That gives Taylor no right not to give us a heads up. I mean if they're such good friends why not?"

"Think about it Gabi, Chad and Taylor have been pouring out secrets since we got in school this just adds on to the cake. But for a minute there Troy looked like he saw a ghost when it came to that trashy whore…you think he knew her?" Sharpay said with negative implications knowingly creating trouble…old habits die-hard.

"Troy wouldn't do that," Gabi whispered trying to convince herself otherwise.

"Oh, but he did jump up from the table after she called him out what about that?" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders in an effort to dismiss Sharpay's accusations but that didn't stop her thought. _What if Sharpay is right?_

"But-

"Sharpay just drop it okay!" Sharpay let it go and kept driving.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into Sharpay's neighborhood. Gabriella was always amazed when she set foot into Albuquerque's Woodland Estates between the insanely fabulous houses and the manicured lawn that seemed to go on for miles. It was like a scene out of the Stepford Wives with all golf courses, tennis courts etc. when she was there she felt like she had stepped inside the twilight zone which most of the time gave her the creeps.

"Hey isn't that Troy's car?" Gabriella looked in the direction that Sharpay was pointing in and nodded.

"Yea, it Chad's house so what?"

"Chad's car isn't there," Sharpay stated in a worried tone foreign to Gabriella.

"Maybe its in the garage?" Sharpay shook her head and parked her car.

"How would you know?"

"Chad always leaves his car in the driveway its to let people know he's home," Sharpay explained while getting out of the car.

"Sharpay where are you going," Gabi hissed at her friend who trying to be inconspicuous by sneaking up to his house but failed badly due to her bedazzled pink blazer and jeans.

"To get a better look come on," Sharpay whispered as she settled behind some large bushes. Gabriella shook her head but got out the car just praying to the son of Joseph that they didn't get caught.

Seconds after she got out of the car the door came flying open and a disturbed looking Troy tumbled out. They made eye contact for a brief moment as he got in his car and drove off without a word. Gabriella looked at a confused Sharpay who was quickly making her way back to the car when her phone rang.

"Hello…hey Taylor what's…wait slow down I can't understand you who lied…ok where are you…I thought you went with Chad…where is he…ok look we just ran into Troy and he looked kind of weird but we're on our way…wait is who else is there…I thought Ryan was with Kim…WHOA! Chad and Kim what! We are in the car right now bye!" Gabriella ended the conversation as Sharpay looked at her with great interest.

"Shar how fast can you get us to Kelsi's house?" Sharpay smirked and was about to start the engine when something stopped her dead in her tracks. Gabi looked at her pale friend and followed her line of sight. Coming out of Chad's house was a copper toned man she had never seen before in her life who reminded her of Rick Fox.

"Shar, what's wrong who is that?"

"It Chad's father," she whispered and drove off like a bat out of hell…

Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke stared in complete awe at the drama that was unfolding in front of them. If something didn't happen soon it was going to be an all out brawl. Kim and Taylor were at each other's throats and as Chad tried to deescalate the situation they both jumped on him blaming him for the argument. Poor Ryan stood as a blockade in between the two women receiving most of the clawing and loud yelling. Good thing it was bingo night and Kelsi's grandmother wasn't there to witness the debauchery that was taking place under her roof.

"We have to do something," Kelsi said for what must have been the tenth time during the whole altercation but it seemed to be falling on deaf ears.

"Jason?"

"Huh babe…yeah chips would be great," he answered not listening to what she was saying.

"No that's not what I said," Kelsi shot back somewhat heated.

"She's right Jay," Zeke agreed trying to snap his friend back to real world.

"Kels you're so right," Jason said finally looking at her, which surprised the both of them.

"I am?"

"Yeah I need a soda to go with those chips would you get them for me babe," Kelsi and Zeke almost fell over anime style but regained their composure. Knowing they would get zero help from Jason Kelsi and Zeke devised they're own plan.

"Ready and break!" The two yelled as they separated to deal with the situation at hand.

"Chad lets let the girls handle this," Zeke suggested pulling him into the kitchen.

"No man this is my fault their like this!"

"Exactly, that's why you need to leave. I'm sorry buddy but you being here only makes it worse," Chad stopped struggling to listen to Zeke's reason and looked at the two bickering women in front of him. Maybe it would be for the best if he had left but of course Chad had to give it one more shot.

"Taylor please," Chad began but received a fierce slap in the face that silenced everything and everyone.

"Don't Taylor please me!' I can't believe you lied to me! And yes Chad its still lying when you withhold information and especially under these circumstances. Did you really think I was going to take it lightly from either one of you? So what else are you lying to me about? You know what I don't care why don't you just tell your important person over there. She means everything to you remember?" Taylor shouted clearly aggravated beyond belief and in tears; she ran out the house to her own.

"Taylor!" Chad shouted and tried to run after her but Zeke and this time Jason held him back.

"Kim I think its best you leave," Kelsi addressed the girl for the first time who seemed to be in a trance.

"But-

"She's right Kim I'll walk you to your car," Ryan cut in guiding her outside just as Troy pulled up in his car.

"Kim your dads here get to the other side of town now!" Kim nodded her head and without hesitaion she got in her car and drove off.

"Where's Chad," Troy asked Ryan.

"He's inside but now is not a good time," Ryan said pushing him back from the house.

"What? Why," Troy said urgently but Ryan seemed to be more concentrated on his appearance than his question.

"Troy is that lipstick on your shirt?" Troy tried to wipe it off but Ryan had already discovered it.

"Its not what you think…Its from Gabi it got a little crazy a few minutes ago when I went to her house," Troy mumbled out and excuse as Ryan shook his head.

"What got crazy Troy," a voice called from behind him that almost made him piss himself.

Troy turned and whispered "Gabi"…

**OKAY I JUST GOT HOME FROM COLLEGE AND THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME EVEN LOOKING AT THIS STORY! I AM SO HAPPY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER…ITS BEEN A YEAR BUT I THINK IT WAS MY BEST CHAPTER NEXT.**

**I'M A LITTLE CONFUSED ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT HELP!!**

**Review**

**REview**

**REView**

**REVIew**

**REVIEw**

**REVIEW**


	9. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: PLEASE READ!**

Hello readers!! It has come to my attention that the previous chapter Secure the Suffering has confused you. I apologize for this because I thought I had made it obvious to what was going on but you need just a little more clarity. So these next four chapters are going to be IMPORTANT song fics that will hopefully help you get the idea of what going on. I can't give you everything because its going to spoil my story all together…no thank you!

**Dedication:** **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo & Always-Here-Imani**

Taylor sat on her bed fighting tears thinking about recent events her stereo was blasting without apology for its volume level. The smooth sounds that boomed from her speakers fueled her tears making it easier for her to feel sorry for herself. She couldn't believe that Chad had dropped such a bomb on her and after everything they had went through. She wanted to forgive him for keeping that from him but his words stung too hard.

_Da Da Da Da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

By the time the song was over and began again her mind also rewinded to what had happened between she and Chad.

**FLASHBACK**

_She and Chad had been on that cliff face for a while taking in the atmosphere as they discussed his past. It was meant to be perfect…the moment almost made it._

_Taylor nodded her head briefly and looked forward, "Are you still in touch with the granddaughter?" Chad nodded and Taylor frowned._

_"How do you think I knew Kimberly before you did?" Taylor's mouth dropped._

_"What do you mean…I introduced you to Kim," She stuttered as butterflies formed in her stomach._

_"No Taylor you didn't…that's what Kim and I agreed on we thought it would have been for the best," Chad said nonchalantly and crossed his arms as Taylor felt as if she would fall._

_"Chad what are you saying?"_

_"Taylor Kim and I have known each other for a long time," Chad said frowning his face._

_"Stop beating around the bush and tell me…did you guys date after her neurotic grandmother introduced you two birds!"_

_"Taylor that is enough I don't care if you insult me but you will not dishonor her in my presence…she was like a grandmother to me!" Chad fumed as he allowed her to tap into dangerous territory that would make him regret his next words._

_"Oh, so Kim was your girlfriend!" Taylor yelled completely blowing things out of portion._

_"Don't be stupid Taylor she was my best friend and still is! I tell her everything about me she means the world to me. She has been through more things than you could ever imagine and that makes her the most important person in my life since her grandmother died. If it weren't for Kim begging me to give you the time of day you wouldn't have the privilege of knowing me! Hell she means more then you ever will so don't you dare say one word bad about her Taylor," he chastised her in a way that made her go empty on the inside._

_"I hope you two are happy together," she said slowly began to walk back to the car without a word._

_Chad stood there for a minute and registered what he yelled at his girlfriend of two years and knew that he had fucked up but there was nothing that he could do. It was too late and stupid to apologize so he followed her lead and got back in the car. They drove to miles back to the city and then to her house. When they arrived there she jumped out of the car and was met by the confused faces of Kelsi, Jason and Zeke. As soon as she locked eyes with Kelsi she almost fell to the ground in tears but was caught by Chad who she struggled away from and ran into Kelsi's arms. She allowed herself to be led in the house into Kelsi's room where she recounted the story and cried in her friend's arms. Soon different voices could be heard in the next room that was new and loud but nevertheless familiar but Kelsi prayed it wasn't who she thought it was._

_"Taylor I'm going to get you some tissue, okay?" Taylor nodded not paying attention to what was going on other side of the door._

_But as soon as she calmed down she could her Kelsi sorting people out but it was the next voice that cut in which set Taylor off. She grabbed her phone knowing she would need backup so she dialed Gabriella's number who seemed detached but ready for anything when it came to Taylor and promised to be at Kelsi's house ASAP. Once she confirmed that the troops would be assembled then Taylor bolted out the room and came face to face with her suspicions confirmed._

_"What is this whore doing here?" Taylor inquired as her eyes narrowed on Kimberly._

_"What did you just call me," Kim said hurt but revved up for a fight._

_"It's a good thing that you know your own name I was worried about you for a second. How dare you come near me knowing what you did?"_

_"Taylor you don't know what you're talking about," Kim said having no idea what was going on._

_"The old lady in the house…you two being bosom buddies from childhood and lied to me about it!"_

_Kim didn't say anything she just looked at Chad who had one hand on his mouth shaking his head. She swallowed hard and looked into Taylor's hurt eyes and watched her retell the story of Chad's rampage on her for no reason._

_"Look we just need to all sit down and talk about this," Chad tried to be the voice of reason at the wrong time._

_"Chad this is your fault she's mad! I should kick your ass!" He flinched and stepped back and Kelsi fell back on the couch in between her boyfriend and Zeke._

_"Don't yell at him," Taylor yelled._

_"Don't yell at me…if you don't stop jumping to conclusions like you brand new I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" Kim threatened but knew she couldn't follow through with because Taylor was the one person she couldn't lift a finger against even if Taylor hit her._

_"It isn't his fault it's yours and your delusional grandmother!"_

_"All right…that's it," Kim yelled trying to fight past Ryan for Taylor. Then she felt Kelsi pulled her back pleading with her while Zeke confronted Chad._

_"Chad lets let the girls handle this," Zeke suggested pulling him into the kitchen._

_"No man this is my fault their like this!"_

_"Exactly, that's why you need to leave. I'm sorry buddy but you being here only makes it worse," Chad stopped struggling to listen to Zeke's reason and looked at the two bickering women in front of him. Maybe it would be for the best if he had left but of course Chad had to give it one more shot._

_"Taylor please," Chad began but received a fierce slap in the face that silenced everything and everyone._

_"Don't Taylor please me!' I can't believe you lied to me! And yes Chad its still lying when you withhold information and especially under these circumstances. Did you really think I was going to take it lightly from either one of you? So what else are you lying to me about? You know what I don't care why don't you just tell your important person over there. She means everything to you remember?" Taylor shouted clearly ag__gravated beyond belief and in tears; she ran out the house to her own…_

**END FLASHBACK**

Suddenly as the track ended once again a hysterical Gabriella entered the room with Sharpay and Kelsi at her heels. She fell into Taylor's lap spewing out her tale of woe and Taylor could do was be there for her…

**TWO CHAPTERS WITHIN 24 HOURS OF EACH OTHER WHAT A FEAT…LOL.**

**IF YOU ARE STILL CONFUSED REVIEW ME OR EMAIL…IF NOT IM NOT GOING TO DISCUSS IT AT ALL…**

**Review**

**REview**

**REView**

**REVIew**

**REVIEw**

**REVIEW**


	10. I Kissed a Girl

**Disclaimer: Shout out to French people.**

**The song of choice for today ladies and gentlemen is I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry.**

"What got crazy Troy," a voice called from behind him that almost made him piss himself.

"Gabi," Troy whispered as he turned around to the face of evil.

'What the hell do I tell her…the truth,' Troy thought…

**FLASHBACK**

Troy must have been doing 90 mph because he was home in five minutes flat and that alone was a feat because Troy was a stickler for driving safely, he got it from his mother. He cut off his car and rang the doorbell to the house. He stood there shaking and praying that someone would answer his plea. Soon he heard footsteps and heavy laughter that made him cringe. The door swung open and who he saw made him wish he had never rang the doorbell.

"Honestly boy, long time no talk? How you doing Troy?" A tall masculine man greeted pulling the boy inside the house.

"Yes sir it's been a while." Troy stuttered it had been a while since he had seen Kimberly's father.

"How about you come in," the man said cracking the door wider.

"That's okay I was just looking for-"

"He's not here but he should be on his way soon, why don't wait for him inside? It's hot out there isn't it?" He instructed gripping Troy by the shoulder pulling him inside.

Troy's being was on auto pilot as he followed the man through the house. Thousands of thoughts ran through Troy's mind as he entered a room that he hadn't been in for years. The room had a dark creepy feel the air was stale and it made Troy want to hold his breath. He looked around the dreary room and noticed the bookcases that covered the wall. The titles in different languages or words he couldn't pronounce. The large immaculate oak desk that sat adjacent to the fireplace that burned brightly in the still cold room. Troy followed the man with his eyes as he rounded the desk and sat in the plush leather seat motioning for Troy to do the same. Sitting across the desk from him it was as if he were facing judgment day.

"So how's life for the high school sensation?" Troy swallowed nervously.

"Great sir can't complain about a thing," the man chuckled.

"Your dad still giving back to the community," Troy gritted his teeth but allowed the man to continued. "You see your dad and I were cut from the same string except he got the weaker end of the deal."

"My dad is a great man…always has been!"

"No, your father is a swine and a cheat just like me Troy. He is breeding you up to be just like him, high school basketball star into college sensation turned pro! But you know what Troy maybe you will have the backbone he didn't. Look around you Troy your father could have had all of this but he was couldn't sustain."

"You snake…you lying snake how dare you say those things about my father," Troy yelled at the man who was pulling all the strings getting the response he wanted.

"Too bad he only played for seven seasons Troy he could have gone a lot further if he hadn't been so unfortunate…that poor knee of his," he said watching Troy squirm.

Soon it dawned on Troy how he was trying to make him feel so he took a couple deep breaths and relaxed.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not a child anymore you can't scare me with your pathetic stories," Troy said calmly…too calmly.

"Your just like your father."

"Cut the bullshit!"

"Troy do you remember the deal we made about not telling Chad about me and Kimberly?"

"Of course, you sick bastard there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about it…where I want to tell him!" Troy exclaimed as tears formed in his eyes as he thought of the deep dark secret that hovered over them.

"He doesn't need to know!"

"Somebody does, Chad would murder me if he found out and he knew I knew and didn't tell he," Troy stated getting out of his chair making his way toward the door.

"So you want your father to go to jail for gambling and throwing games, rubbing shoulders getting in a bad way with some worst people," he threaten knowing he had Troy right where he wanted him. "Remember breathe a word of this to Chad and your father's creditability, his little coaching job and your future is shot. I still have pull in the NBA…I'm in the hall of fame once I'm done with you they wont even want to know your name!" Troy jumped and nodded reconfirming the sworn oath with the man he despised.

"Now I'm sure you can let yourself out because I have a flight to catch," he said pleasantly pouring himself a scotch as Troy was left almost shaking by the door.

Troy moved as far as he could from the room tumbling down the stairs to find himself face to bottom with some Gucci strapped feet. Troy allowed his head to touch the cool marble floor for it was too good to be true…life wouldn't let him leave so soon.

"Mr. Troy Andrew Bolton how are you doing, on this fine afternoon?" This voice sick with southern drawl made him as equally sick as the last.

"Mrs. Danforth I'm doing fine and how are you?" Troy responded as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Well I'm fine now," she whispered moving closer to Troy, the alcohol on her breath wearing his patience thin.

"I had better go," Troy said shakily.

"I thought you wanted to wait on Chad," she inquired seductively forcing him into the den where she closed the doors behind her.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

"He text me like ten minutes ago…I-I was suppose to meet them at The Connection," she rolled her blue eyes and flicked her pale blond hair over her tanned skin.

"I was thinking about getting a lift…what do you think?"

"Excuse me Mrs. Danforth?"

"I thought we had been through this before Troy my name is Rachel it would be best if you addressed me as so," she counted backing him up until he feel onto the plush lounge chair. "Now, what about my lift?"

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Troy gulped as he felt the heat rise in his face and also in his pants. This had not been his first encounter with the infamous Rachel Danforth, it wasn't this bad at first but it seemed to be the older he got the more attention she gave him and he didn't like it…or at least he didn't want to. Ever since he turned eighteen she was lethal at every attempt to bed him, maybe because he was legal tender now.

"I see someone's excited," Rachel said as he dipped her head to his crotch to undue his buckle. Troy managed to buck her off and take refuge behind the couch.

"What's wrong Troy, your clearly excited how about letting me help you experience the magic," she said evilly.

"This is not the wonderful world of Disney and you are just as sick as that bastard upstairs," he sneered the stunningly attractive woman.

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

_It's not what, good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

"Aw Troy don't tell me that little tart of a girlfriend has you wrapped now does she," a vigorous smiled played her lips watching as his fist clenched.

"Don't you dare speak of her," he yelled.

"Tisk tisk…remember Troy I am still your elder or do you want me to call your parents," Rachel mocked threaten him.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

"Look I'll be the first to admit your beautiful and any guy would love to be with you but not me," Troy explained as Rachel crossed the room like a predator staking out it's prey.

"Why not?"

"You're Chad's mother! M-O-T-H-E-R!"

"Older women are in these days," she whispered inches from his face.

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

Rachel pressed her lips against his in a fluid motion as she held the back of his head in a death grip. She moved her lips over top of his as slipped a skillful tongue between his lips. Rachel then moved her progression from his lips to his neck leaving trails of lipstick.

'Damn, her lips are soft…so touchable just this once won't hurt,' Troy thought until a face popped into his mind that gave him Superman strength and shoved her away from him.

"Your evil and if you weren't his mother I would tell you what I think of you," Troy seethed as venom oozed from his voice.

"If I wasn't his mother maybe you would screw me," Rachel said sternly lighting a cigarette.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

"He's your son! How can you claim to love him," Troy screamed in disgust for his ignorant friend.

"Who said I loved him?"

"If you claimed to be such a great friend then you wouldn't have let me kiss you. So were equal in my eyes…cut from the same string nobody's a saint," she said with such conviction that gave Troy such guilt that he had to live.

"I-I"

"Troy by now you know where the door is, so please make use of it," she pointed out as her eyes remained glued to the fire. "Besides I am all he has in this planet his no good father obvious isn't in attendance or maybe I wouldn't have to send a boy to do a man's job," she eyed Troy with her last words.

"But he's-

"No, he's not," Rachel whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Mrs. Danforth," Troy asked reaching out to her but only to have her reject him and slap his hand away.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! GET OUT NOW!"

Without another world Troy flew out the house racing for is car. He had never been to terrified, he just wanted to crawl in bed and forget that entire day had happened. As he was regaining his composure Troy looked to left and came face to face with the face that popped into his mind when he was kissing her. Holding her gaze for a few more seconds Troy got into his care and sped past Gabriella hoping she didn't notice.

Speeding down the road he called Jason to hear screaming and chaos in the background as if all hell had broken loose. Before the call got dropped he managed to get Kelsi, fight, and Kim; with that he put the pedal to floor and made it to Kelsi's house in record time. Every now and then checking in his rearview for Sharpay's pink and silver Convertible. He pulled up in her driveway to see Taylor flying out the door to her own house, and seconds later a somber Kim and Ryan came out.

"Kim your dads here get to the other side of town now!" Kim nodded her head and without hesitation she got in her car and drove off.

"Where's Chad," Troy asked Ryan.

"He's inside but now is not a good time," Ryan said pushing him back from the house.

"What? Why," Troy said urgently but Ryan seemed to be more concentrated on his appearance than his question.

"Troy is that lipstick on your shirt?" Troy tried to wipe it off but Ryan had already discovered it.

"Its not what you think…Its from Gabi it got a little crazy a few minutes ago when I went to her house," Troy mumbled out and excuse as Ryan shook his head.

"What got crazy Troy," a voice called from behind him that almost made him piss himself.

"Gabi," Troy whispered as he turned around to the face of evil.

**END FLASHBACK**

"What got crazy Troy?" Gabriella said as tears filled her eyes as she took in her dissembled boyfriend.

"Nothing Gabi, me and Ryan we just fooling around, what are you guys doing here?" He joked trying to play down the serious situation.

"Ryan?" Sharpay called out to the confused boy.

"I know nothing, I'm not in this," he said putting his hands up in surrender mode.

"I can't believe you Troy," she cried as she began to hyperventilate.

"Gabi I," she counted stepping forward only to have her fall back into Sharpay's arm then to have Kelsi run out from behind him and join the girls.

"Listen to me it's not what you think," he pleaded grabbing her arm.

"No! No!" Sharpay screamed at him as she and Kelsi half dragged her to the pity party already commencing at Taylor's house.

"What's going on out here," Chad asked as he, Zeke, and Jason made their way to scene of post commotion.

"What's going on is you and Troy really know how to start off a year," Ryan signed as he made his way to Troy's car.

"Huh? Wait where are you going?"

"Away from there," Ryan said pointing to Taylor's house. "There's about to be a war council in there and I don't want to be anywhere near there when they decide to attack."

"Right you are," Zeke as he, Chad and Troy followed his lead.

"I thought the war was in Iraq," Jason said freezing the four boys in shock. "Just joking…I was trying to lighten the mood. How about we grab a pizza?"

**THNX FOR BEING PATIENT YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

**Review**

**REview**

**REView**

**REVIew**

**REVIEw**

**REVIEW**


	11. Missing Understanding

**Disclaimer: Shout out to Japan. I want to thank all my readers for supporting my story this means so much to me. For the sole fact that it has been a year and your still remain Fabulous to my Chad centric tale.**

**I own none of the retail store mentioned!**

**Dedication: xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**

"Huh? Wait where are you going?"

"Away from there," Ryan said pointing to Taylor's house. "There's about to be a war council in there and I don't want to be anywhere near there when they decide to attack."

"Right you are," Zeke as he, Chad and Troy followed his lead.

"I thought the war was in Iraq," Jason said freezing the four boys in shock. "Just joking…I was trying to lighten the mood. How about we grab a pizza?"

"You sure about that," Zeke asked in mock worry.

"Dude shut up," Jason responded picking up the paste.

The boys stared at Jason for half a second and continued on to Troy's car where they all piled in figuring there was no need to waste everyone's gas.

"Just checking," as stale laughter filled the air but quickly died, as Troy drove out of the neighborhood.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ryan popped in a CD. Ryan smiled and bobbed his head to the lyrics as the rest of the boys made gagging noises.

_One day when I came home at lunchtime,_

_I heard a funny noise._

_Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,_

_One of those rowdy boys._

_Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,_

_And a Flux Capacitor._

_He told me he built a time machine._

_Like one in a film I've seen,_

_Yeah yeah... he said..._

_I've been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (is doing fine)._

"Dude I can't take this anymore," Chad cried out ejecting the CD out of the player then out the window, as Ryan watched in horror.

"Aw…I like the Jonas Brothers now I have to make a new mix tape," Ryan mumbled as Chad reached from the back seat to fumble with the radio.

"Ryan I worry about you."

"What do you mean Troy," he responded somewhat obliviously.

"I mean everyone's been wondering but no one has came out and said it," Zeke took over.

"Say What?" Ryan yelled out of desperation.

"Are you gay," Chad and Jason asked in unison.

"What," Ryan choked.

"You know trapped in the closet, playing on the other time, walking the crooked line-"

"I know what gay means Troy," Ryan responded clearly offended.

"Ryan how can you blame us? I mean you're in the drama club," Chad pointed out.

"So is Troy!"

"Um that was one play and I didn't sign up to be a permanent fixture," Troy quickly defended himself.

"Exactly plus you act like Sharpay's lap dog or something…dude she's a girl stand up for yourself man," Jason counted in the four on one tennis match.

"Wasn't Chad the one who cried…LITERALLY cried to the principle when she tried to beat him up…what did you call her? Oh yeah I remember a mountain lion!"

"Dude that was in like fifth grade and Sharpay use to be like eight feet tall before I grew besides we are talking about you. I'm not the one the whole school refers to as Sharpay's _sister_!"

"Yeah dud they had been calling you that since we were little…Troy started it by the way." Chad received a punch. "Ow, what was that for?"

"They do?"

"Yeah, man they say some pretty heinous stuff sometimes but since you hang with us the rumors have gone down some, we made sure of that," Zeke explained trying to soothe the blow.

"Is it that bad," Ryan whispered receiving an "oh yeah".

"Ry, you dress like a gay extra from Sex and the City…I mean how could you really be comfortable like that," Chad said. "But if you are that's okay with us."

"Geez, this is like Straight Eye for the Queer Guy," Troy pointed out making everyone but Ryan laugh.

"Damnit! I.AM.NOT.GAY!" Ryan scolded sharply in a deep baritone voice that none of the boys ever heard him use.

"But-

"No! No buts! I like girls, no scratch that I love girls as a matter of fact I invited Kim to go to the carnival tomorrow." There was a pregnant pause before laughter erupted in the car.

"Dude, I'm sorry to say but Kim is more of a man than you are," Jason pointed out as Ryan looked down.

"Don't feel bad your like Sharpay's mini and at the rate Zeke's going he is going to be right there with you…maybe even worse," Troy joked smacking hands with Chad while earning a frown from Zeke.

"I'm not…I just got use to it. Sharpay was always dressing me up when we were little and now she's kind of the one who picks out my outfit for me every morning. Whatever she says goes…oh my God who am I?" Ryan cried out in desperation.

"That's where we come in Ryan. We are the perfect combination of everything you need," Chad offered. "Troy make a left at the light we're going to the mall."

"Why," Troy asked but still made the turn nonetheless.

"Because if we are going to help Ryan out of the **Year 3000 **then there is no room for food," everyone stopped and stared at Chad in amazement.

"What about your whole Food equals Happiness theory?" Zeke asked as Troy turned in the large parking lot Albuquerque Mills the mega mall.

"Oh that still applies, why do you think I came here? Great stores, Jaspers, movies plus a killer food court," Chad said as Troy turned into a parking space near the door and shut off the car.

"Maybe he is a genius," Zeke whispered to Jason.

"So we're not getting pizza," Jason asked somewhat dejected.

"You half a meatball of course were getting pizza probably more than that seeing as it's going to take a minute to de-gay Ryan," Troy explained as they got out the car and walked toward the door.

"You guys are over reacting it can't possibly take that long," Ryan argued over his shoulder as he unconsciously strutted his best Sharpay walk.

"God help us," Jason whispered as the guys laughed and chased after Ryan before be did too much more damage to himself…

As soon as Gabriella set foot in Taylor's house she broke away from Sharpay and Kelsi and bolted for Taylor. Ignoring the deafening music she had to get to her salvation. Faster then a linebacker she ran through the small but well decorated house, zipping through the hallway until she came upon the door at the end covered in stars and comets. Without a knock she charged inside and fell at the foot of bed in a heap.

Taylor quickly whipped her face and turned off her stereo as Gabi almost fell into her lap. She did the only thing she knew how scoop the girl up into her arms and soothe her best friends woes. Her problems would have to wait but Gabi couldn't, she rocked Gabriella back and forth looking toward the door at Sharpay and Kelsi. She motioned for them to sit down but made eye contact with Sharpay who knew what that look meant. It was common knowledge that Taylor and Gabriella had a better connection between the four of them. When needed Sharpay and Kelsi had each other, it wasn't that they all were good friends it was deeper then that. The four girls respected that connection when it came to each other. Everybody has a go to guy when something goes wrong. So Sharpay got up went over to Taylor and kissed her forehead then bended down further toward Gabriella and hugged her. Kelsi followed suit and began to head out in pursuit of Sharpay. Just as she turned around Taylor lightly grabbed her arm.

"Be back later," Taylor mouthed Kelsi rolled her eyes and gave her friend a knowing smile.

Once she got outside she noticed Troy's car gone but the other's still remained. As she glanced around the sea of vehicles that invaded the small street, Kelsi spotted Sharpay bobbing her head in a prissy motion to some rap music Zeke had left the radio station on. Kelsi shook her head and got in the car.

"So where to? While Taylor Dr. Phil's that broken heart in there," she asked Sharpay as she buckled up.

"I don't know, what time do you think your grandmother will be home," Sharpay asked as she continued to bob her head while reapplying massacre.

"Probably late it's midnight madness at bingo so I may not see her until the wee hours of the morning."

"Great, lets hit the mall and buy us some time," Sharpay squealed as she put her foot on the gas…

"Taylor what am I going to do," Gabriella sobbed as she finished the story stilled curled up in Taylor's lap.

Taylor breathed out a sigh to calm herself. The blood pumped wildly through her veins as she forgot about her own troubles. _How could Troy do this to her? _At the same time it made her mad it confused her at the same time. Troy wasn't like the way Gabriella's story was portraying him and she didn't know what to make of it.

"This doesn't sound like the Troy I know," Taylor thought out loud.

"That's what I thought but you should have seen the way he stood out there lying to Ryan," she said cleaning off her face, regaining her sanity. "I mean he looked so guilty!"

Taylor simply nodded her head but remained quiet. Ever since the three-way win and the summer at Sharpay's resort, Taylor has learned one valuable lesson. Think first actions later because it could save a lot more then yourself in the end. In other words keep her mouth shut…especially when it came to other's problems.

"Am I wrong if I want to kick his butt," Taylor shook her head honestly.

"This just doesn't sit right with me, did he tell you what happened?"

"No! He just stood there and looked at me with those big blue eyes of his with such shock-…I just exploded at him," Gabriella confessed.

"Don't you think you should get the entire story first," Taylor asked as Gabi fell back on the bed.

"But what if he lies to me? Taylor I don't think I could handle that happening," Gabriella said making eye contact.

"Has he ever lied to you before today," Gabriella answered her mocha-skinned friend with a blank stare.

"I think the real question is why did he lie in the first place," Taylor nodded and stroked Gabi's hair calming the beast within…

"How about this shirt with these jeans?" Ryan said holding up a pink blazer in front of his chest as Jason, Zeke, Chad and Troy sat sprawled out in the chairs surrounding the fitting room mirrors.

"No!"

"Okay then what about these kaki shots with is Hawaii themed tank," Zeke growled jumping up and ripped the outfit from Ryan.

"Are we in Hawaii?" Ryan shook his head.

"Do you plan to make a trip there in the near future?"

"No, but my family is taking a two week vacation this summer in the islands before we go on our annual trip to Paris in July-," Ryan explained excitedly but noticed the fierce look in Zeke's eyes that caused him to trail off.

"Forget the vacations, dude if you want this girl to think of you then something more than a shopping buddy then you had better pull it together…ASAP!"

Ryan huffed and went back into the dressing room to change into another outfit waiting to be rejected. Ryan was insistent on picking out his own items to wear and stuck to his guns literally which was visibly warring down his male companions.

"I thought shopping with Taylor was Hell…I'm in Hell," Chad droned out as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!"

"I hope you did now hurry up! Just put back on your clothes so we can leave," Jason called out having had enough of Ryan's crap.

"But I have shown you the cheetah print shorts," Ryan pleaded.

"Hell No!" The boys said in unison as somewhat depressed Ryan appeared in the doorway.

"What do I do?"

"Let us take over and I do mean take over," Troy demanded very aggravated.

"But I don't wear all that stuff you guys do our style of dress is completely different. At the end of the day, Sharpay or no Sharpay I still have class," Ryan defended himself as if her were on trial.

"Ryan, you could _never_ be us and we could _**never**_ be you but with some work our style could clash quite nicely. I will do the attire, Troy you give the cool factor, Zeke teach him how to walk, and Jason you just be yourself," Chad ordered as they dispersed leaved a confused and slightly scared Ryan.

Chad came back moments later rolling his eyes while grabbing Ryan by the arm. He dragged the boy out of _Gap_ kicking and screaming to the first stop on their escapade. Chad pushed Ryan into _Guess _where Troy was already waiting with a handful of items pushing him into the dressing room. A lot of the outfits Troy handed to him he nick picked saying either they were too dark or not comfortable. Pulling him up to the cash register Troy put on the table several belt chains, five pairs of jeans, seven shirts, four blazers; Ryan huffed at the expensive total but nonetheless handed over his credit card and retrieved the bag. Of course, Troy made a quick purchase and dragged Ryan out the store to _Express_. Ryan followed Troy around and watched as he thumbed through stuff and clearly most of it wasn't in Ryan's size.

"Are you sure your straight Troy?"

"Huh," Troy asked completely stopping in his tracks.

"I mean look at you…you're plowing through these racks worse than Sharpay would, but then again Sharpay doesn't shop at the bargain basement," Ryan scoffed in disgust at his surroundings.

"Whatever, I almost forgot! Do you own any tennis shoes?" Ryan tilted his head and gave Troy a blank stare.

"That's what I figured now we have to hit up _Downtown Locker Room_," Troy said as he paid for his clothes as Ryan his own and headed to their next destination.

There, Jason took over because if there was one thing everyone in East High was sure about was that Jason had the best foot action. Ryan was extremely nervous as he walked around the store sticking out like a sore thumb, watching Troy and Jason argue over some new shoes in the display case. _What am I doing here? What am I doing at all? _Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see the smiling faces of Chad and Zeke.

"How are you holding up?" Zeke asked while Ryan noticed him holding something his back.

"I fairing off alright, but these bags are drowning me," Chad chuckled suspiciously which made Ryan nervous.

"What now?"

"Ryan, as you know every outfit needs the perfect pair of shoes or everything is gone to hell," Ryan nodded at Chad's logic. "Well, I'm sorry to say that your pink cowboy boots don't do it for you man."

"I kind of figured that or you guys wouldn't be putting me through this hell right now," Ryan said as he plopped down on one of the seats.

"Ry, you're a _special _case so not every shoe fits you," Zeke confessed as Ryan looked down in disappointment.

"Except for one which totally describes you up and down…a classic all the way, they never go out of style sort of like you," Chad said pulling out the boxes from behind his back.

"Converses?"

Chad and Zeke frantically nodded their heads as Troy and Jason joined them. Ryan took one of the boxes and opened it only to reveal a simple pair of black on black high tops with leather embroidery, which Ryan had taken an immediate liking to. With a series of high fives the four boys had realized that they had just made a break through to Ryan. From there on the group continued to shop at the various stores such as _American Eagle_, _Holister_, _Abercrombie & Fitch_, _Urban Outfitters_, Chad's personal favorite _Up Against the Wall_ and _Hot Topic_. Coming out of the last store Ryan looked like a changed man all the boys could do was stand back and bask in their own glory. It took less than five minutes of persuasion but Chad made Ryan ditch his get up in the trash and put one of his chosen selections from his new wardrobe. It suited Ryan very nice with a mix of Kanye West and the Jonas Brothers.

Troy decided to make a quick detour at _Game Stop_ in which Ryan opted to stay outside with the bags the boys played around a bit before they heard their stomachs began to chant, "Hungry Feed Me!" Zeke purchased _Rock Band_ then they went back out to join Ryan but were not greeted by the same sight they left him in. There were a slew of girls who giggled and blushed at the oblivious heartthrob on the bench. Upon seeing the approval from the female they all looked at Ryan who was seemed to be cleaning his nails. Chad's mouth hit the ground as he and Troy shared a shocked moment of truth…Ryan might be a ladies man.

"Ryan come on we're going to the food court," Jason called out as they retrieved the bags and left before any of the girls mistook him for Justin Timberlake and attacked.

Troy and Zeke were practically racing each other there, while Ryan struggled to concentrate on his heavy load. Jason got ready to race ahead to catch up with Troy and Zeke when he noticed Chad out the side of his eye. He was leaned up against one of the pillars looking to be out of breath and extremely pale. Jason not knowing what to do approached his immobile friend.

"Chad you okay buddy," Jason said in almost a whisper.

Out of nowhere Chad hissed and began to wheeze while clutching onto Jason's shirt for dear life. He coughed heavy a few times before hacking one good time then dropped to his knee in a cold sweat. Jason stood paralyzed in shock he didn't know what to do as he watched the color return to Chad's face and his breathing slow to normal.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? Didn't you hear me say pizza on me," Troy interrupted with a worried expression etched across his face.

"Hell yeah man, just had to tie my shoe," Chad responding as he stood and walked past Jason to join Troy. What Chad did bank on was Jason's line of sight, which was concentrated on his white sleeve now specked with blood…

Sharpay and Kelsi pulled right in front of the food court in the first parking space. Sharpay got out and slammed the door and stalked to the mall with Kelsi trailing behind. They would have been there an hour prior to their arrival but Sharpay had been pulled over for speeding and plus there was major traffic.

"Are you sure that was Troy's car," Kelsi asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes Kelsi, for the eighth time he is the only one at East High with a bumper sticker King of the Court…King of my Shorts!"

"Very true," Kelsi agreed as they walked inside the crowded mall…

"Ew I cannot believe I just witnessed that," Ryan said as he watched the Wildcats scarf down the food in less then five minutes causing him to lose his appetite.

"What we're growing boys," Troy joked slapping hands with Zeke.

"Are you going to eat that," Chad asked pointing to Ryan's untouched piece who quickly shook his head and then watched as Chad inhaled it with no trouble.

"So we're done right," Jason said speaking up since they first sat down.

"Yeah, dude you ready to go," Zeke asked and Jason nodded getting up. Chad breathed out silently knowing that he had to squash his issues immediately before it went out of hand. He pulled out his phone and text Jason under the table.

Chad: Jay plz dnt sweat wat happened earlier! U kno I have astma n my nu meds 4 it were jus messin wit me.

Jason: Really?

Chad: Yeah man, shit is kickin my ass but I dnt want Troy n em 2 make a big deal out of dis so can u keep dis on da DL?

Jason: I got u, plus I owe u 1. Remember?

Chad: I kno…yea all debts paid..lol

Jason: Iight godfather lmao

The exchange took less than three minutes and no one even noticed the two were on their phones. Chad smiled and nodded his head at Jason who rolled his eyes and smirked but something in the back of his eyes could not shake the feeling that it was more to the story then Chad was giving. While walking back to the car the stares Ryan seem to be getting became more frequent but this time Ryan was the wiser and couldn't meet their stares.

"Ryan what are you doing these, chicks digging you," Jason noticed trying to pep up his cohort.

"I can't"

"What the fuck are you talking about you can't," Troy hissed confused.

"I told you I like Kim," Ryan whispered feeling as if he were under microscope.

"Nobody is saying you gotta get married and shit but dog you have to look at it as these girls practice…Kim the big game," Zeke rationalized.

"I can't…you don't understand I talked to Kim because she spoke to me first but I'm still scared I never really flirted before. What if I'm terrible?"

"Then your terrible, oh well," Chad counted in a humorous tone.

"I can't handle that," Ryan said defeated. Chad looked at him in pity, knowing all the pressure Ryan endured daily he knew Ryan couldn't handle it.

"I got an idea, Jason you're the smooth talker out of all of us show him how its done," Chad suggested as Jason shrugged his shoulders and selected a random girl out of the crowd.

"Ooh, a red head," Jason cooed as he slid up beside her and commenced conversation as Ryan stood back and took notes.

"Hey."

"Hi," the girl blushed.

"Here you go," Jason noticed that she was buying an ice cream so he made a point to pull out the bills and paid for it and handed her the treat. Ryan watched the girl and her friends gush over Jason's good deed.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem, a girl as beautiful as you is worth it," he complimented as he pushed a strand of hair out her head never breaking eye contact.

"Hey, um take down my number so I can pay…you…back," the girl said seductively as she dialed her number in on his phone.

"That would be lovely," he said flashing her his 100-watt smile.

"See ya around hot stuff," the girl said kissing him lightly on the side of his mouth and walking away with her friends.

Jason turned to his friends expecting to see looks of admiration or applause their typical reaction after one of his stunts but what he came face to face with was looks horror. Before he could ask what was wrong he felt a cold shake down his back…

**ALL FINISHED THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOT ANY QUESTIONS?**

**Review**

**REview**

**REView**

**REVIew**

**REVIEw**

**REVIEW**


End file.
